Our Journey: Fame, Fortune, and Beyond
by harroc83
Summary: CraigManny, JimmyEllie. Thier journey through super stardom and fame. Their hardships in love, exgirlfriends and parents from hell. Love and Betrayals. All of this while trying to be themselves. Chapter 15 11.14.06
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Degrassi or its makers.

Chapter 1

Ellie walked in Degrassi CS and felt the stares on her. Hazel for the past week has made it her mission to talk bad about her. Ellie just didn't understand it. Her and Jimmy were friends at least that is what she kept telling herself. She felt Paige looking at her. But not with hatred as she thought she would but with pity. She knew that Paige didn't hate her. But she also knew that Paige had to remain loyal to her friends.

"She is such a slut", whispered a girl behind her.

She was about to say something when someone surprisingly stood up for her.

"Slut, I know you of all people are not calling anyone a slut seeing how you slept with most of the basketball teams in this school", said the girl.

Ellie shifted her attention to the person. Manny stood before her staring down the girl that bad mouthed her. Ellie was shocked actually. Ever since the Craig thing, she made it a point to avoid Manny but this girl was standing up for her. She just didn't get it. The blond that had bad mouthed her was going to say something to Manny but Ellie jumped in.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before a put my fist through it", said Ellie.

The girl just glared at the two. Manny and Ellie looked at each other and bust out laughing. Ellie looked at Manny giving her a questioning look.

"I've been where you have been", said Manny.

Ellie was going to tell her that nothing was going on between her and Jimmy but she saw the look on Manny's face. Ellie sighed.

"I'm not with Jimmy you know", said Ellie trying to get mad at Manny.

"I know but he does you know like you", said Manny.

Ellie tried not to let Manny see the joy on her face at the suggestion but when Ellie saw the smirk she knew that Manny knew.

"So how did you handle them, giving you the evil eye?", asked Ellie.

"I don't know how I did, I just did, you were one of them that was giving me the evil eye too if I remember correctly", said Manny.

Ellie sighed once more.

"I'm sorry about that but she is my, she was my best-friend", said Ellie.

Manny nodded her head.

"I never meant to hurt anyone but she got me back didn't she", said Manny trying not to let the bitterness seep in.

Those months were the most horrible. Being pregnant, the abortion, Craig, Ashley, the school in general, it was just a painful time for her. Ellie nodded her head.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at the wedding, I just", said Ellie not knowing what to say.

"Its okay, I know how loving Craig makes you do crazy things", said Manny.

"I wasn't in love with Craig, it just was a crush, And I'm over it", said Ellie looking at Manny.

"I know now you are in love with Jimmy", said Manny smirking.

Ellie blushed.

"Look Ellie, I know we can't be best-friends or nothing like that but I want to be your friend, our boyfriends are in the same band and well its nice having someone around that won't judge. I love Emma but sometimes, being her friend is hard", said Manny.

Ellie looked surprised at that but sighed.

"Alright we can try this friend thing but I'm not really good with it you know", said Ellie.

Manny smiled. The bell rung then signaling classes were about to begin.

"See ya", said Ellie.

Manny nodded her head walking towards her classes. Emma looked at Manny.

"Since when were you and Ellie friends?", asked Emma.

"We just came to an understanding", said Manny.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, not asking what that meant.

Later that night…….

"Craig", moaned Manny getting into their make out session.

Craig just smirked. He loved being with her. Not many people understood why, but Manny was it for him. He knew she would be even when he was with Ashley he knew. He was going crazy when he thought being with Ashley was a good idea. Manny looked at him.

"Craig?", asked Manny.

"What baby?", asked Craig kissing her neck.

"I love you", whispered Manny timidly looking at him through lowered lashes.

Craig smiled at her brushing her shorter hair away from her face.

"I love you too, so much. Manny I'm sorry about what I put you through, I wish I could take them back, the words, the hurt", said Craig.

Manny smiled at him.

"I know, but it's okay, I just happy we are together now, but Craig don't hurt me okay, I can't take it a third time", said Manny tearing up.

Craig brushed the tears away from her face.

"Baby I promise, you are it for me", said Craig.

Manny smiled at him. The resumed kissing and knocked her book bag to the ground. Craig looked down at the bag and saw a notebook with the words Poems on it.

"What's this?", asked Craig.

Manny looked nervous but sighed. She had promised herself that she would always be honest with him.

" There are poems, lyrics I wrote", said Manny.

Craig opened the book and read some.

"Manny these are great", said Craig looking in awe at the lyrics.

"Are these about me?", asked Craig looking at a particular song.

Manny nodded her head.

"I was mad at the time and hurt", said Manny.

Craig nodded his head.

"Can you sing?", asked Craig.

Manny blushed.

"A little bit", whispered Manny.

"Can you sing for me?", asked Craig.

Manny nodded her head. She started just humming the song and the lyrics seemed to flow from her mouth. Craig was in awe. She only sang only a few lines but Craig was amazed by it.

"Do you know how to write music?", asked Craig.

"A little bit my mother made me take lessons", answered Manny.

"Why?", asked Manny.

Craig just smirked.

"Alright here guys", said Craig passing out a sheet. Manny was sitting there talking to Ellie.

Jimmy was staring at Ellie and Marco was smirking.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?", asked Marco.

Jimmy shook his head.

"I can't", said Jimmy.

"She cares about you", said Marco trying to convince his friend.

Ellie and Manny were giggling.

"You wrote this about Craig?", asked Ellie.

Manny nodded her head.

"Wow they are great", said Ellie.

Manny smiled. She was proud of the song. Her and Craig sat down and wrote the music together.

"Manny ready?", asked Craig smiling at her.

Everyone looked on in confusion. Manny stood at the mic. Craig kissed her softly.

"Alright let's start", said Craig.

As soon as everyone heard Manny and Craig sing together they were blown away. Joey had come into the garage and he himself was amazed. It came as a shock to everyone in the room how well Manny could sing. It was unexpected actually. Manny closed her eyes and got into the song. She didn't even notice everyone staring at her when she was singing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Craig smiling at her and the rest of the band just gawking.

"Was it bad?", asked Manny.

"You sounded excellent", said Craig hugging her tighter.

She giggled.

"I have some news, we have a gig", said Craig looking at them.

"Where", asked Jimmy trying hard not stare at Ellie.

She was doing her best to try not to look at him also. But she couldn't help herself. Her eyes locked with hers. She blushed under his intense stare. Jimmy gave her a small smile.

"So the gig is in two weeks", said Craig.

Jimmy snapped out of his trance. Marco was looking at both of them and smirking. Maybe his best-friend will find love after all.

"I want you to sing with us", said Craig.

"What?", asked Manny looking surprised.

"Yeah I mean it sounded great with us together", said Craig.

Manny was biting her lips. She was nervous. Ellie saw this and walked up to her.

" You will be fine I promise", said Ellie.

Manny nodded her head trying to get her nervousness under control. It was hard though.

"So you are going to sing", asked Emma while they were getting ready for school the next day in Emma's room.

"Yeah I mean they asked, and well I really love it", said Manny.

"What about acting?", asked Emma.

"I want to do that, but singing, I always loved that, but I like the writing more than the singing, Craig has helped with that. I'm great with the lyrics, its the music that's hard. He helps with that", said Manny.

"Manny I forgot to tell you, Sean called me last night", said Emma.

Emma looked nervous. She wanted to tell Manny that she was happy that Sean called.

"SO what did he say", asked Manny.

"He told me he missed me", said Emma.

"Wow, is he going to come back?", asked Manny.

"He said that he might, but he wasn't sure", said Emma.

"Aren't you happy though", asked Manny.

"I don't know what if he hurts me again?", asked Emma.

"I don't think he will, he loves you Emma, he always have", said Manny hugging her friend.

"Are you coming to the gig", said Manny.

Emma nodded her head.

Manny walked to school and glared at the girls that seemed to be harassing Ellie again. Ellie just ignored them but you saw the look of pain pass over her face.

"Hey Ellie", said Manny holding her book bag in her hands.

"Hey what's up", said Ellie taking out her books for next period.

"Nothing much just a little nervous, that's all", said Manny.

"Don't be you will be great", said Ellie smiling.

Her smile dimmed a little when she saw Hazel walking in her direction.

"Oh no not again", muttered Ellie.

Manny turned to see who was behind her. Hazel glared at Ellie.

"Well if it isn't the boyfriend stealer", growled out Hazel.

She was beyond pissed at this girl.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend, him and me are not together, you left him, you dumped him and somehow you turned the whole school against me when in all actuality it was you, who left your boyfriend", said Ellie slamming her locker shut and walking away.

Manny looked at Hazel and shook her head.

"She isn't with him you know, she never was", said Manny walking away.

Hazel looked at the two girls and shook her head. Why should she believe them. Jimmy saw everything and felt his heart clench. He knew that Ellie was having a hard time and it didn't matter how many times he told everyone that him and Ellie were not together in that way, everyone still had it in there heads that he was playing Hazel to be with Ellie. That wasn't the case at all. In fact Ellie didn't want to be with him at least that is what he thought. He knew he liked Ellie he had to admit that. Hazel was right to break up with him because he just changed. Hazel fit with the old Jimmy, the Jimmy that wasn't in a wheel chair, the Jimmy that loved to play basketball, the Jimmy that was friends with Spinner. Jimmy sighed at that. Another relationship that was on the rocks. He wanted to forgive Spinner at least for his piece of mind but he just couldn't he was so damn angry. His best-friend indirectly but him in a wheelchair. And how many times that Spinner might apologize he couldn't bring himself to forgive him. Jimmy pushed that thought out of his head though and wheeled down to where Hazel stood.

"I'm not with her, I never was", said Jimmy looking up at her.

"You expect me to believe that", said Hazel glaring.

"Yeah I do, I never gave you a reason not to trust me, but for some reason you don't trust me that is. Ellie is just interested in one thing that I'm interested in. We share a come interest, But you blew it out of proportion. Maybe it was right that we broke up because you are in love with the old Jimmy, the one that played ball, the one the wasn't stuck in this chair for the rest of his life. You want that Jimmy but like how I told my father that Jimmy no longer exists. Hazel you have been the best girlfriend I ever had. You are kind and sweet, and I love you. But we can't be together this way anymore. You were right, it is over", said Jimmy wheeling away from her.

He knew he had hurt her. But it just had to be done. He looked back and felt his heart clench. She was hurt, he could tell but determined about something. He just hoped it was determination about something good not a way to hurt Ellie. Ellie. Jimmy sighed at that. He had to fix that one too.

He knew where she would be. He wheeled himself towards the media immersion room. He saw her there. May god she was beautiful. Different beautiful from Hazel, Paige or even Ashley. She had one of those smiles that lit up a room. Her red her made her fiery. He understood why he had had a crush on her so long ago. He remembered the first time he saw her. He had just really gotten over Ashley. Jimmy still cringed at that name. Ashley had a way of crushing guys. He had asked her out then but she turned him down because she said she couldn't be with him because he was Ashley's ex. He laughed at that now, because one of his best friends were also Ashley's ex, Craig. He wouldn't let his mind go there though. The Craig, Manny, and Ash thing that was funny and rather amusing in his opinion. Because he remembered being in that position with Ash and Sean. God this school must be small because here he was about to tell Sean's ex girlfriend that he liked her. Jimmy supposed that it was fitting. Shit Ellie was even Marco's ex girlfriend another good friend of his. Jimmy shook those thoughts out of his head when he heard her speak.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?", asked Ellie looking at him sitting across from her.

"I need to talk to you, I really need to talk to you", said Jimmy looking into her eyes.

Ellie nodded her head and pulled the chair closer to him.

"Look I know how it's been for you these past weeks, I'm sorry that she has been giving you a hard time, its more my fault then anything though. I wasn't being honest with myself. I knew that Hazel and I weren't working anymore but I wanted everything to stay the same not change you know, but I realize that I have changed. What I want in life has changed. Who I want in my life has changed", said Jimmy looking at her.

Ellie looked him in the eye.

"What and who do you want in you life?", asked Ellie softly.

"I want to be an artist or an architect rather than the basketball player", answered Jimmy.

"Or maybe tour with the band or something", said Jimmy laughing.

Ellie laughed too. Jimmy looked at her smiling. She did have a beautiful smile. Ellie looked down at his staring and felt the soft blush coming to her face.

"Well then who do you want in your life?", asked Ellie still looking down at his hands.

Jimmy reached over brushing a lose curl away from her face and tilted her head up to look at him. He stroked her cheek a bit before answering her.

"I want my dad more in my life, I want the guys in the band in my life, and I want", said Jimmy pausing.

"You want?", asked Ellie softly.

Jimmy smiled gently at her and with his thumb rubbed her cheek gently. He smiled before answering.

"I want you in my life, I want you to be with me", said Jimmy.

Ellie looked at him and tried to contain her smile.

"Why?", asked Ellie.

Jimmy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Because Ellie Nash, I have fallen for you".

Ellie turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Oh", whispered Ellie.

Jimmy looked at her cupping her face and leaned over.

"What about you Ellie, tell me what and who you want in your life?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie smiled.

"I want to be an artist, actually more so a journalist", answered Ellie.

Jimmy smiled.

"Oh that's good, then tell me who do you want in your life?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie looked down paused a bit before lifting up her eyes to look at him.

"I want my dad in my life, I even want my mom in my life. I want Craig, Marco, and most recently Manny in my life and I want", said Ellie.

"You want?", asked Jimmy smiling.

Ellie sighed looked at him. She reached over cupping his face in her hands.

"I want you in my life Jimmy Brooks, because I have fallen for you as well", answered Ellie.

Jimmy smiled.

"That's good", whispered Jimmy before bending his head and kissing her softly.

His mouth melted against hers. He never felt this way. He liked kissing Ash, he like Kissing Hazel they were both great girls but kissing Ellie no that was different. Completely different. He felt her sigh against his mouth giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. He gently rubbed it against her mouth. He could taste her strawberry lip gloss and feel her hands holding his arms. He was in heaven and he knew there was no going back from this. Ellie Nash had but a spell on him and he knew he didn't want to ever not feel this way again. Both of them were so busy kissing that they didn't notice the girl looking at them with a slightly hurt expression or increasingly angry look. Hazel walked away then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Manny will you chill", said Emma helping Manny with her make up.

"Sorry I'm just nervous you know", said Manny.

Emma nodded her head. She understood. She didn't think she would ever be able to stand in front of everyone and sing a song.

"Alright done", said Emma putting the finishing touches on Manny's make up.

"Oh Emma thanks", said Manny smiling her dimpled smile.

"No problem", said Emma.

She turned to do her make up while Manny got dressed.

"So did you figure out what you are going to do about the Sean situation?", asked Manny.

Emma looked at her.

"No I don't there is something I have to tell you", said Emma biting her lips.

Emma then went into detail about her and Peter. Manny had an angry look on her face. "Why? after all he did, why would you", said Manny trying to hold onto her tears.

"I'm so sorry Manny, I never meant to hurt you. There was nothing between us. I was trying to find a way to tell you, I'm so sorry", said Emma.

Manny looked away and said nothing for a while before speaking up.

"Remember what you told me Emma, that the only way for us to work as friends is for us to be honest with each other. Why couldn't you be honest with me", said Manny wiping her tears getting up and looked at her friend.

"I don't know what to say", said Manny walking up the stairs leaving her friend behind.

Emma looked down at her hands feeling the tears spill down her cheeks. She hoped that Manny would forgive her. It was just hard to not be in good standing with her friend. Emma got up and wiped away her tears. She would tell Manny she was sorry again. She would also get rid of Peter. Sean was back and hopeful she and he would be something again. She always knew that he was her soul mate. He always had her heart.

"Manny you alright?", asked Ellie looking at the younger girl that seemed to be sad about something.

Manny nodded her head then shook her head.

"What is it yes or no?", asked Ellie.

Manny went on to tell her about what happened with Emma. Ellie sighed.

"She made a mistake Manny, you know that but she is your best-friend, you have been for a long time, forgive her. She probably feels like crap for hurting you", said Ellie.

"Would you forgive Ash?", asked Manny.

Ellie looked at her.

"I don't know but as much as I was friends with Ash, there was still a distance you know she wasn't the one I told everything. She was my friend of course but I didn't have the friendship that you and Emma share", said Ellie.

Manny nodded her head understanding.

"hey baby", said Craig smiling down at her.

Manny had a huge smile on her face.

"That's my exit", said Ellie smiling and walking towards Jimmy.

When Jimmy saw her he had this big goofy smile on her face.

"Well I guess she told him how she felt finally", said Manny.

"huh", asked Craig.

Manny rolled her eyes, Craig could be so clueless sometimes.

"Jimmy and Ellie, whoa", said Craig.

Manny just giggled at her boyfriend. He was so adorable sometimes.

"Let's get started", said Craig walking towards the stage with his large hands wrapped around Manny's smaller ones.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen we are Downtown Sasquash, and we are hear for you listening pleasure. Let me introduce you to the band. On guitar is Jimmy Brooks", said Craig as Jimmy gave a small solo performance.

"On drums, the ever beautiful Ellie Nash", said Craig.

Ellie gave a small drum roll while Jimmy smiled at her.

"Next up also on Guitar Marco Del Rossi", said Craig pointing to Marco that gave like Jimmy a small solo on his guitar.

"Our vocalist, and the love of my life. Manny Santos", said Craig looking at her smiling.

Manny blushed a bit before waving to the crowd. Manny took the mic from him.

"And this is the lead singer and founder of the band, and also the love of my life. Craig Manning", said Manny smiling at him.

Craig gave a small as well.

"Let's get this party started", said Craig.

"1 2 3", started off Ellie hitting her drum sticks together.

Everyone was enjoying the songs and Manny and Craig were a hit. After about an hour or so they concluded their evening.

"That's all folks", said Craig.

Everyone cheered for them. A tall blond man walked up to them then.

"Excuse me", said the man.

"Yeah", said Craig looking up.

"My name is Mark Fuller, I am a record producer for EJ records, and what I saw tonight blew me away, if you want to talk here is my card. I want to work with you all I think that you guys have the potential to be the next biggest thing", said Mark handing his card to Craig.

"oh my god", said Manny looking at the card that was in Craig's hands.

"You think he is for real?", asked Jimmy looking at Craig.

"I don't know", said Craig still looking at the card.

"What do you guys think, do you want to give him a call?", asked Craig.

"I think we should", said Ellie walking towards them.

"Me too, you never know we could be rock stars", said Marco smiling.

"Rock Stars", whispered Craig.

Manny smiled at her boyfriend. She knew how much he would loved this. She would love this as well. After the two weeks practicing with the band, she knew that everyone would be on board if this turned out to be real.

The next week Craig had set up an interview with Mark from EJ records. He told Joey about it.

"Jo can you believe that this is happening", said Craig.

Joey smiled at his step-son. But to Joey Craig was more of his son then anything. When he talked about his kids he always said he had two.

"So Jimmy's dad will be there right?", asked Joey.

"Yeah he would, he said that he wanted to know it this guy was for real", said Craig.

Joey nodded his.

"Maybe when you are rich and famous you can take care of you old dad huh", said Joey smiling.

"Of course, and buy you a big house for you and Angie and of course any lucky lady you will be married to", said Craig smirking.

The both laughed at that one.

The band walked to the office building with Jimmy's father and their lawyer.

"We have an appointment with Mark Fuller", said Craig holding Manny's hands.

The secretary smiled at the boy.

"You name?", asked the woman.

"Craig Manning", stated Manny looking at the woman.

"Oh yes, he is expecting all of you, you may go in", said the secretary.

They all followed Manny and Craig into the room. Mark Fuller was on the phone but waved them in.

"Alright, Alright I'll be there", said Mark over the phone.

He hung up them turning his attention to the teens in the room as well as Jimmy's dad and his lawyer. Mark went into detail about what he wanted.

"I don't want another pop band, I want something real and true, your songs are what I want. You young lady have an incredible vocal range. Craig I love the lyrics, the whole thing I love", said Mark smiling.

Everyone had grins on their faces.

"That one song that I love was the one at the end", said Mark.

"Oh Craig and Manny wrote that", said Ellie.

Jimmy smiled at her. Jimmy's dad was less than impressed with Jimmy's choice in Ellie. He didn't like her and Ellie knew that. He made that clear with his actions that last couple of weeks. Jimmy wasn't stupid to it either and he had a talk with his dad about it. His dad told him he would try though. But his dad had still not warmed up to Ellie yet.

"Well that's great, that means that we need more hits like that from the both of you, alright let's get down to business", said Mark.

Everyone was shown what they had to do. They were shown their contract. Jimmy's lawyer negotiated a better deal than what they were initially given though. Then they all signed.

"I can't believe that we have a record deal", said Marco in awe.

Craig was damn near giddy.

"When do we begin?", asked Craig.

"As soon as possible, actually we want you to have the album out a little before school starts next year", said Mark.

"But what about school?", asked Manny.

"I mean the rest of them are older than me but I'm only a junior in high school", said Manny.

"We know that you can have tutors so you can graduate early. We will have to talk to your school about that. It's not a mandatory thing for you to go to school anymore since you are 16", said Mark.

"What about my parents?", asked Manny.

She hadn't spoken to any of them for over 3 months.

"You can file for emancipation", said Jimmy's lawyer.

Manny nodded her head. She had gotten permission from Snake to be here. The other parents had given their kids permission also on a signed document. Her situation was different since she wasn't living with her parents but she was still under this control.

"Alright let's do it", said Manny.

She knew this was going to be hard on her parents but she knew that they would never allow her to be a singer. She knew it had to be done this way.

The band started going to the studio regularly. Craig and Manny were now sitting in the studio recording a new song that wanted.

"Alright what about these lyrics, they don't fit", said Manny crossing them out.

Craig nodded his head in agreement. He took at his guitar strumming it. He looked at her concentrating so hard. He knew that these past few weeks have been hell for her. Her parents were outraged when she told them that she would file for emancipation. Her father called her names. Her mother said nothing as usual. Manny just took it. Craig had been her strength and she was forever grateful to him.

"Manny baby", whispered Craig.

Manny looked up at him and tried to smile but it was forced. He pulled her into his lap though. She buried her head into his neck.

"it will be alright I promise", whispered Craig running his fingers through her hair.

She cried in his arms.

"I don't understand why they can't be happy for me, I'm their daughter", whispered Manny.

"I know sometimes parents are just hard people to figure out you know", said Craig visibly wincing at the memory of his father.

"Why don't we write about that", suggest Manny.

Craig looked at her.

"You think?", asked Craig.

"Yeah I do, I mean I think it will be the most real thing that we could write about because it's about us battling them", said Manny.

Craig nodded his head.

"Alright let's put this song on hold for a bit, I think this song would be more real", said Craig smiling at her as they got down to work.

"Your father hates me", said Ellie sitting in his lap.

They were at the studio as well. They had taken a break.

"He doesn't hate you", said Jimmy but even to his own ears it was unconvincing.

"I just don't get it what did I do wrong?", asked Ellie looking at him.

"Nothing you did nothing wrong, it is his problem and his problem alone no one else's, I'll have a talk with him again. He just doesn't understand that's all", said Jimmy.

Ellie sighed leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder's. Jimmy ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. He would have to have a talk with his dad about this. He hated seeing her upset.

"Dad tell me why you hate Ellie", asked Jimmy that was now sitting with his dad at their kitchen table.

"I don't hate her", said Paul Jimmy's dad.

"Yeah you do, you treat her like crap when she comes here, she doesn't deserve that", said Jimmy.

Paul rolled his eyes getting up.

"She is just trash Jimmy, you deserve better than that", said Paul.

The look on Jimmy's face made him regret saying that out loud. He had hoped that Jimmy would come to his senses and be with Hazel again. Jimmy said nothing, he just looked at his dad shook his head and wheeled away. Hazel wanted Jimmy back and Paul wanted Hazel with him not that Ellie girl. But the look on Jimmy's face almost made him regret calling the girl that. He sighed. He was just doing what was best for Jimmy. Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jimmy wheeled himself to his room. He had been shocked to say the least. His father called the girl that he was falling in love with trash. It was like a smack in the face. He couldn't breathe for a minute. He heard his father knocking on the door calling out his name but he ignored it. He would ignore his father. If he thought Ellie was trash then he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted his father to accept Ellie because Jimmy know that Ellie would be aspect of his life. There was no doubt about that. He knew, she carried his heart. He guessed he always knew since the first time he saw her. People might find it funny but he wanted to be with her since she walked into his Media Immersion's class. Her style was more punk rock back then, now it is more toned down a bit but he still loves her uniqueness. It was one of the many aspects that he loved about her. Shit did he say love. Was he in love? He knew he was, but telling her was a different story altogether however. He didn't want to scare her since they had only been going out for a little while. He knew he would though.

"So you finished the song?", asked Mark.

Both Manny and Craig nodded their heads.

"Alright let's hear it", said Mark.

Manny and Craig stood by the microphone and listen for their cue. Manny stood on a stool. Craig strummed his guitar. Manny closed her eyes.

_**mhmm  
once upon a time  
there was a little girl  
in her in the years  
she had to learn  
how to grow up in a war  
she called home  
never noticed where to look for shelter  
from a storm  
hurt me to see my mothers face  
every time my fathers fist  
would put her in her place  
hearing all the yelling  
I would cry up in my room  
hoping it would be over soon  
**_

Craig looked at Manny that was trembling. He was trembling himself. He joined her when the chorus came on. His voice held tears. He looked at Manny.

**_Chorus:  
bruises fade father  
but the pain remains the same  
and I still remember  
how you kept me so afraid_**  
**_the strength is my mother  
for all the love she gave  
every morning that I wake  
I look back to yesterday  
and I'm okay_**

Everyone looked at them in awe. It was just the two of them singing together. It was beautiful and painful. Craig sang the next verse.

**_half the window wide  
I've carried all this guilt  
when it's you that helped me  
put together these walls that I built  
shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
the echoes of a broken child  
screaming please no more_**

_**Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done**_

_**For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on  
**_

Manny and Craig joined together. Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, and even Mark looked at the pair. They felt it in their souls. It was so moving that Ellie shed a tear down her face.

**_Chorus: _**

brusies fade father  
but the pain remains the same  
and I still remember how  
you kept me so..  
so afraid  
the strength is my mother  
for all the love she gave  
every morning that I wake  
I look back to yesterday  
and I'm okay

Manny closed her eyes once more. Just remembering. She knew this song was something she had to do. Her and Craig cried writing the song together. This song connected them closer then anything else could. She knew it was sad and that most likely it won't be their first single but she had to put it out there. They had to put it out there. To make sure that people felt what they felt.

**_It's not so easy to forget  
all the rocks in her life  
are known as dad_**  
**_when I was thrown  
against cold cement  
now everyday I'm afraid  
to come home fear  
of what I might see  
_**  
**_Chorus:  
bruises fade father  
but the pain remains the same  
and I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
the strength is my mother  
for all the love she gave  
every morning that I wake  
I look back to yesterday  
and I'm Okay  
mhmm  
I'm okay_**

**Christina Aguilera "I'm OK"**

Craig and Manny stopped then. The last chord of Craig's guitar stopped. They both wiped their eyes.

"How was that?", asked Craig.

Mark nodded his head.

"That was wow, that was wow", said Mark.

"It doesn't even need to be recorded twice, because it was raw and honest just like I was looking for. But that can't be the first single though. It's beautiful and will be on the album but the first single has to be fast pace. You have some of those right?", asked Mark.

Craig and Manny nodded their heads.

"Yeah we do, come on guys let's show him", said Craig.

Ellie walked in first and hugged Craig then Manny.

"Wow", was the only thing that she could say.

A few weeks have passed...

"So did you guys record?", asked Emma.

Her and Manny were trying to rebuild their friendship. It was working so far but Peter had made it his mission to ruin Emma. Manny had to be her strength while rumors were floating around about her that were not even true.

"Yeah we have, I'm writing this one", said Manny showing Emma the lyrics.

"It's not completed yet though, Craig has to put down the music.", said Manny.

"How does it go?", asked Emma.

Manny closed her eyes and sang the first verse.

_**As I swim mermaids dance with me  
And I drown they romance with me  
They sing sweet little harmonies  
Louder and louder until I can't breath **_

Hey blue bird on my shoulder  
Can you carry me over?

_**Cassie Steele "Blue Bird"  
**_

"That's kind of how I want it to go", said Manny.

"Wow it sounds amazing, so when is the album coming out?", asked Emma.

"They want it out by fall just in time for school you know", said Manny sipping her coke.

They were now in the hallways sitting on the ground.

"How are you doing Em?", asked Manny looking at her concerned.

This Peter thing was wearing her out.

"I'm okay, I'll be better this weekend though, Sean is coming", said Emma.

"Did you tell him about Peter?", asked Manny looking at her friend.

Emma smirked.

"Oh yeah, he wants, I quote, Beat that punk up", said Emma giggling.

Manny laughed too.

"Emma", said Peter walking up to them.

"Get away from me", yelled Emma glaring at him.

Manny looked at him with disgust.

"God disgusting perv", said Manny looking at the boy.

"Look she asked for it", said Peter smugly.

"Oh is that right?", asked a voice behind them.

He saw Craig, Marco, and Jimmy coming in his direction.

"I told you not to come near her", growled out Craig.

"You said Manny, not the slut Emma", said Peter.

He didn't even see it coming.

"NO on speaks about Emma that way", yelled the voice.

Emma looked up and a smile took over her face. Her prince Charming had arrived. He wasn't on a horse or even wearing armor. NO he was wearing his regular hoodie, and sneakers but he was still her prince.

"Sean", sighed Emma.

She ran into his arms. He smiled.

"Hey Em", whispered Sean smiling into her blond locks.

He did love this girl. Ellie walked in then.

"Sean", said Ellie.

Sean smiled at her. He looked nervous though. She smiled gave him a hug and placed his hand into Emma's once more.

"You are with who you are supposed to be with, and I'm with who I'm supposed to be with", said Ellie taking Jimmy's hands.

Jimmy smiled up at her. Peter somehow had disappear during this whole exchange.

"God I want to kill that punk", said Craig.

"Get in line", responded Sean.

"So are you back?", asked Craig looking at him.

Sean smiled.

"I'm back", said Sean.

He laughed when Emma squealed and jumped into his arms.

"So I hear you guys are big rock stars now, can I be your roadie", said Sean smiling.

They all laughed and continued to talk. They didn't know what their next challenge would be but it was just around the corner. They didn't know what the future would hold. They didn't know that drugs, sex, and rock and roll will be coming into their lives. They didn't know that there would be pregnancy scares, drug problems, crazy parents, a marriage proposal and worst of all the media all in their business all they knew now was that they were going to have the ride of their lives.

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be using a lot of Cassie Steele's songs since she is Manny and all. I might use a song that relates to the topic at the time, kind of like whatI did with Christina Aguilera's song above. Hope you enjoy this part. I have 7 stories I'm writing and it's somewhat overwhelming so I'm going to update this once a week until Christmas break when I have more time then it will be twice. I'm writing three stories every time I'm off. It's crazy but when the muse gets to me I have to continue, what I'm a glutton for punishment? Hope u enjoy this part. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Manny walked into school carrying Craig's guitar. He had left it at Emma's house and she knew that he would need it tonight when they went to the studio. They had been working steadily for the past month on the songs. Manny was tired but she loved what they were doing. In fact this week they had a promotional thing that they had to do. They were to take pictures and promote their album that would be coming out in the fall. She also had a court date coming up. She sighed at the thoughts of her parents. She hated that she had to do this but she had no choice. Manny smiled when she walked in to see Emma and Sean kissing by Emma's locker.

"Oh the pda a little too much", said Manny giggling.

Emma blushed but Sean didn't seem to care though.

"What's up with the guitar, I thought you were a singer not a guitarist", said Sean smirking.

"I am a singer, this is Craig's", said Manny.

"Speaking of", said Emma watching Craig muttering to himself.

"Manny", said Craig smiling.

He came up and kissed his girlfriend.

"You left this at Emma's house", said Manny handing him the guitar.

"What were you mumbling about?" asked Sean holding Emma's waist.

"Oh I was trying to get this song right in my head", said Craig kissing Manny's forehead.

"I can't believe that you guys are like rock stars", said Emma smiling.

"Speaking about that, when the album is released we are going on tour, and well I need a personal assistant", said Manny smiling.

Emma squealed.

"Oh but school", said Emma with her smile fading.

"Oh they have tutors, and you can do what I'm doing you know, and Sean you can come too, I know that you and Emma want to", said Manny smiled.

Craig nodded his head.

"We need a roadie and all of that good stuff plus a tour manager", said Craig.

"Tour manager?", asked Sean.

"Yeah we need one of those, and Mark was going to make us hire one but we trust you and rather give you the money", said Craig.

"Hey all", said the voice behind them.

"Hey Ellie", said Manny smiling.

She hugged the girl. Craig was happy that they were getting along. Jimmy rolled in.

"They told you about the tour thing?", asked Jimmy holding Ellie's hands.

"Yeah it would be fun and way better than school", said Sean.

"Oh Emma you are like Ellie's personal assistant too", said Manny.

"I figured", said Emma.

They walked towards their classes.

"I'll see you later", said Craig kissing Manny at the door of her 1st period class.

"Jimmy what's wrong?", asked Ellie as they sat in the cafe.

She knew that something was bugging him.

"Nothing baby I just", said Jimmy looking at him.

"Please Jimmy", said Ellie looking at him.

"It's my dad we just have not been getting along", said Jimmy.

Ellie looked at him.

"Its about me it's it?", asked Ellie looking down.

"My dad is wrong you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, alright", said Jimmy brushing her curls away from her face.

"I wish I knew why he hated me", said Ellie leaning her head against his.

"I wish I knew too", said Jimmy.

He looked up to see Hazel's narrow eyes. He knew why now. He knew why his dad was acting this way. He tried not glare at her. He ran his fingers through Ellie's hair. He hated that she was feeling this way. It wasn't the first time that he wished that they were finally out of high-school. Ellie hugged Jimmy tighter. She didn't care that they were talking bad about her. All she wanted was to stay in his arms forever.

Marco looked up from his text book when he saw Paige walking towards him.

"Hey", said Marco moving his stuff over so he could sit down. Paige started talking about the Hazel thing.

"Look Paige me and you friends for life you know that but Ellie is my best-friend too you know. What Hazel is doing is wrong. She broke up with Jimmy, you and I both know that Ellie would never have gone there because she knew that Jimmy was with Hazel. It was Jimmy' choice to be with Ellie, they are happy, really happy", said Marco.

Paige sighed.

"I know that, it's just she is my friend I have to be loyal you know", said Paige rubbing her eyes.

Marco nodded his head.

"Let's go to the mall tonight and scoop out guys", said Marco.

Paige smiled.

"you always know how to make me feel good", said Paige giggling.

"Alright one more time", said Mark.

Ellie started their song once more. Manny stood in the front closing her eyes and rocking a little to the music.

**I will be famous one day  
The people screaming my name  
I will be famous one day  
Your gonna know my face  
I'm gonna rock your world  
And you won't think about her**

Craig looked at his girl with a smile on his face. This was her song, her baby really. He gave her center stage on this one. 

Hot, so hot  
Yeah I'm hot, so hot

Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream for me, dream of me  
Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream, scream, and scream whoa

Jimmy rocked the song but his heart wasn't into it. He was still not talking to his father. It just hurt him deeply that his father would pass judgment on someone he never even got to know, the person that he loved. He was so angry sometimes.

**  
I'm gonna be a star  
My voice will leave a scar  
I'm gonna be a star  
Fulfill you lonely heart  
**

Ellie looked at Jimmy and saw the sadness on his face. NO one else knew he was in pain but she did. She came to know Jimmy Brook's expressions like the back of her hand.

**  
Hot, so hot  
Yeah I'm hot, so hot **

Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream for me, dream of me  
Scream for me, scream for me  
Scream, scream, scream whoa

Manny finished the song.

"That was excellent", said Mark.

"Another hit", said Mark on the mixing board.

"You can take five", said Mark.

Manny walked out then. She spotted Emma and Sean sitting in the lobby of the studio.

"Hey guys", said Manny.

"Hey Manny, Snake said that I could stay here if it is alright with you", said Emma.

Manny nodded her head.

"Yeah it's fine", said Manny going to get a coke.

"Emma, we have to talk" said Sean.

"What is it?", asked Emma.

"It's this, I saw them around school", said Sean.

Emma's eyes widen.

"That jerk", said Emma.

It was a sign saying that Emma was a slut.

"I'll kill him", said Sean.

"No baby don't we only have a couple of months left before we go on tour with the band, I can handle it", said Emma.

Her parents were not thrilled with the idea but let her go when she assured them they had tutors and that she would graduate on time. Sean had no one to answer to and he wanted to go anywhere Emma went.

**Graduation Day...**

"I'm so proud of you", said Joey hugging Craig.

"Thanks Joe, look Joe I need to tell you something", said Craig.

Joey moved over.

"I know that we took me in and it has been hard and everything but I want to thank you. You gave me a family you and Angie, and just thank you. I'll always love you for that", said Craig.

Joey smiled.

"You are my son Craig that's all I need to know", said Joey.

Craig smiled.

"Alright Joey let's go party", said Craig.

He saw Manny standing in her dress waiting for him. She spotted him giving him a smile.

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you", said Manny hugging him.

Craig smiled into her hair. Their relationship has gotten strong over the past few months. He was there with her when she went to court.

**Flashback...**

"Do you understand that you will have to fend for yourself, your school and you health?", asked the judge.

Manny nodded her head.

"Yes your honor", said Manny.

Manny trembled when she saw the glare form her father. Her mother looked hurt but Manny did not agree with her. Why couldn't she stand up for her. She was her daughter why did she let her father push her around. Manny sighed. The judge granted her the emancipation.

"You are not part of this family any more Manuela", said her father glaring at his daughter.

Manny nodded her head.

"I know", said Manny walking out of the courtroom.

Craig followed her out. He found her kneeled on the ground crying. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Manny I promise it will be, I'll be there for you", said Craig.

Manny nodded her head. They didn't notice Manny's mother watching them. She felt her heart break. She wanted to be there for her daughter but she was always taught that in a marriage that a woman was seen not heard. She was afraid to speak out against her father. She hated because of that she was losing her daughter. Maybe one day Manny will forgive her.

**End of Flashback **

August 22, 2005

It was the beginning. They released their album. It was the day that would change their lives forever. It was the best album sells in Canada ever. The band was on a journey that was going to be a new future. Emma and Sean were along for the ride as well. They would have issues to deal with. It was the best day of their lives that was apparent by the smiles on their faces when they found out that they sold 1 million copies in the first month of sells. Yes it was the hottest album of the year. But with Fame comes problems as well. This is their journey. They were out of high school so the same rules don't apply. They had to manage on their own. On their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good alright", said Manny hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?", asked Craig.

"The limo should be here in 10 minutes, we have to do TRL then Virgin Record store and that's the last two things on the list for NYC", said Manny going to sit on his lap.

They have been touring for the last month. Their album went double platinum already. They were famous.

"Man I'm tired", yawned Marco sitting on the couch in their hotel suite.

"Yeah I know but we have these two things to do then you can get your rest", said Sean.

Sean served as a great road manger. At first Mark didn't agree with it but the band insisted. Sean has shown that he is great at his job though. He keeps the band going even when they are tired. Jimmy and Ellie were talking at least trying not to yell at the other corner of the hotel.

"He hates me Jimmy, we both know that, but yet you say nothing to him. It's hard being with you when he looks at me like I'm Satan's child or something", said Ellie.

Jimmy tried pulling her into his lap but she pulled away. She could see the hurt look on his face when she did that. But she was hurt too.

"You have to stand up to him some day", said Ellie turning around so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

They had been having this argument for the last few weeks.

"Ellie it's hard alright, I love you but he is my dad", said Jimmy trying to make her understand.

Ellie sighed and said nothing.

"Limo's here", said Marco with a smile but his smile faded when he saw the look on both Jimmy's and Ellie's faces.

Marco sighed. He knew what this was about. Jimmy's dad once more was trying to annoy them. He was always trying to get Jimmy to forgive Hazel. Marco just hoped that Jimmy will eventually stand up for Ellie or else he might lose her.

15 minutes later at TRL …………………

"So let's put the rumors to rest", said the host.

"Are you guys dating?", asked the host.

Craig smiled.

"Yes me and Manny are dating we have been since high school.

"What about the rest of you?", asked the host.

"Ellie is my girlfriend, the love of my life really", said Jimmy not looking at Ellie.

The host and all the people in the room Awwwed.

"What kind of music do you all like?", asked the host.

"Well I'm into R&B a little rock. I'm a big fan of Norah Jones", answered Manny.

They went through each of the band members.

"So what do you see for your future, Mr. Craig Manning?", asked the host.

"Hopefully more of this, more success and being with Manny", said Craig.

The program went to commercial then. The fans came up to them asking for autographs. This one particular girl was trying her hardest to get Craig's attention.

"So do you like being in the band?", asked the blond.

Craig nodded his head.

"Yes I do", said Craig.

"She is really you girlfriend?", asked the girl.

"Yes she is", answered Craig.

"Aww that's too bad because we could have been so good together", said the girl brushing up on him.

Manny saw this and walked towards them.

"Craig you are ready to go, Emma and Sean are waiting for us", said Manny trying hard not to glare at the girl that was so obvious with her flirting.

"Yeah baby I am", said Craig kissing her gently.

Craig didn't even get that the girl was hitting on him. He walked towards Sean.

"You think that I'm the only girl interested in your boyfriend, one day he will mess up. He is too wild not to", said the girl.

"Manny let's go", said Ellie.

Emma and Ellie stood next to their friend glaring at the girl. They had heard what she said.

"Slut", said Emma glaring.

The girl glared back. Manny tried to brush it off but the girls words stung. Craig had cheated before. What if he decided one day that he didn't want to be with her anymore. Manny shook those thoughts away. Craig has changed. He is good now. She wasn't going to let some tramp ruin what she had with him. Her doubts were still there though even though she tried to deny it.

"Thank you for buying the album", said Marco smiling at the crowd that was now in Virgin Record Store.

They were now signing cds for the public.

"Katie, thank you for buying this", said Manny posing for picture with the young girl that was on line.

**Later that night**…………..

"Ellie", moaned Jimmy.

He kissed her neck slowly. He reached for the bottom of her top throwing it on the floor. Everyone was asleep in their rooms but Jimmy and Ellie decided to make up for the argument that they had before. They weren't ready really yet to take the next step but they sure were going to enjoy themselves.

"Jimmy", whispered Ellie as he massage her chest.

She arched her back when he placed his hot mouth onto her pink pebble nipple. She rocked against his arousal while he sat in his wheel chair. She was topless in front of him but she wasn't ashamed. They had made out like this before. The first time that it happened she was scared of his reaction. She was sure that he would be disappointed but no he made her feel beautiful. She rocked harder against him. He held her hips as she and him grind against one another.

"Oh god", cried out Jimmy.

He thrust harder against her body. She was so small compared to him. Sometimes he was afraid that he would hurt her.

"God", cried out Ellie as she felt the warmth of her orgasm spreading throughout her body.

She trembled when she felt herself cum against him. Se felt him bit her neck making her cum harder then before. She could feel the wetness of his cum against her. She loved it though. She loved that she could make him lose control. It was truly amazing to see Jimmy Brooks loose control.

"ummmmmmmmm", growled Jimmy kissing her neck softly.

He bent down pulling at her nipple. She gasped at the sensation.

"You taste so sweet", whispered Jimmy.

"baby?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie looked down with her hair in a mess and her lips puffy from their make out session.

"I'm sorry I'll really talk to him. It's just hard you know", said Jimmy looking into her eyes.

Ellie nodded her head.

"Alright Jimmy", whispered Ellie.

She kissed him softly before laying her head onto his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. She hoped that his father wouldn't ruin them.

Sean walked into their bedroom to find Emma asleep. He smiled at the sight. She is so beautiful to him. She was his everything. There was no doubt in his mind that she was his soul mate. He pulled the box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid. The small diamond ring shone in the little light that was in the room. He knew that it was too soon to ask but he was going to ask Emma to marry him. He loved her, he had loved her since 7th grade. He knew it wouldn't change. It hadn't changed at all. He sighed putting the box back into his pocket and removed his clothing. He slipped into bed with Emma and smiled when she turned into his arms.

"Sean", whispered Emma in her sleep.

How she sighed his name made Sean smile. She was thinking about him. He kissed her forehead softly and gathered her closer to his body making her head.

rest on his chest.

"I'm going to marry you Emma Nelson, one of these days you will be my wife", said Sean.

Emma hugged him closer but didn't wake up.

Manny stayed awake watching Craig sleep. She brushed his hair off of his forehead before getting up and walking to the balcony. She wrapped a robe around herself to keep the chill out. It wasn't that cold but it was still a little chilly out. She looked out of the city. NYC was completely different then from where they were from. They called this the big apple. It was the city that never slept. She felt him before she saw him.

"What are you doing out here?", asked Craig looking at his girlfriend.

He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against him.

"Couldn't sleep", whispered Manny.

"Why not?", asked Craig.

"Just thinking", whispered Manny turning into his arms so that their fronts were facing each other.

"About?", asked Craig holding onto her waist.

She closed her eyes. She promised herself that she would never lie to him and she wasn't going to start now. So she told him about the girl at TRL. Craig looked generally surprised.

"Manny are you having doubts?", asked Craig.

"No I love you it's just that, with all those pretty girls out there, I mean god I sound stupid", cried Manny.

Craig gently wiped away her tears.

"You are not stupid. I love only you. I'm sorry I'm giving you doubts. Because Manny I love you. I wont cheat on you. You are the only one for me. And hopefully one day we can make it more final", said Craig smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Final?", asked Manny with a small smile.

"Yeah when you agree to be my wife", whispered Craig looking her directly in the eye so she could know that he was serious and sincere.

Manny smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

"Are we going to be okay Craig?", asked Manny.

"We will be fine", whispered Craig hugging her to him.

He hadn't told anyone about the pain. He knew he had to get himself checked but he was too afraid to. He reached over once more for that night and popped open the container. He looked at the shiny white pills before taking three. Maybe now he could get some sleep. Marco closed his eyes. He finally felt the pain killers kicking in. He knew he had to get the pain in his back checked again. But he was too afraid of what he might find. He would go tomorrow because aspirin wasn't enough. He needed something stronger for the pain. He would go tomorrow. He would go with Ellie.

"What do you mean he is still with her?", asked Hazel glaring at Jimmy's dad.

"He won't let her go", answered Jimmy's dad.

"You better hope he does or I might just tell him what you have been up to", said Hazel.

"Are you threatening me?".

"No it's not a threat it's a promise, get me and Jimmy back together or I'll expose your little secret", said Hazel walking out of the apartment.

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"What am I going to do?".


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay, but I had surgery done and because of that and the recovery time I couldn't update until now. I have been in a lot of pain. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know if it's any good but I hope you enjoy anyway. Peace

Chapter 6

Emma stretched her body out and looked at the body next to her. God she loved this man. Sean was her everything. She decided not to go back to high-school. Her parents were disappointed in her but she told them that she would graduate early. Actually she took all the classes needed to graduate with Craig's class. She finished early which made her parents more okay with this. They asked her about college and she told them that she would take online classes until she was ready to actually go. Spike and Snake weren't happy but they trusted Emma's judgment.

"Hey you up?", asked a sleepy Sean rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out.

"Yeah I just woke up", said Emma smiling at him.

Sean smiled pulled her towards him.

"Love you Em", whispered Sean kissing her lips softly.

Emma smiled at him and said, "Love you too".

"Ah it's time to get up", said Sean.

Emma nodded her head but still had her head laying on Sean's shoulders.

"I love it like this, you and me, in the morning", said Emma.

Sean nodded his head and kissed her forehead.

"Me too but we have work to do", said Sean grunted as he got up.

Emma nodded her head. Getting up from the bed. She got dressed and picked up Sean's clothing from the floor. She a small velvet box fell out of the pocket. Emma picked it up looking at it.

"NO this can't be what I think it is", said Emma to herself.

She opened the ring box and gasped at the beautiful ring inside.

"Emma can you get my towel from my suitcase", yelled Sean from the shower.

He startled her almost making her drop the ring. She quickly closed the box and smiled.

"I'm going to marry that man", whispered Emma.

"He is going to ask me to be his wife", said Emma.

She let out a small squeal jumping up and down. She calmed herself down and grabbed the towel from Sean's suitcase.

"Hey here is your robe", said Emma placing the towel on the towel rack.

"Thanks baby", said Sean as he showered. Emma smiled before exiting the room.

They had rented this house to stay in. Emma walked down the stairs to find Manny and Craig already eating breakfast.

"Hey Emma I made pancakes", said Craig eating.

Emma nodded her head. Emma got pancakes off the stove and sat down next to Manny to discuss what would be happening next.

"You guys have interviews and then back to touring this week", said Emma pulling out her book where she kept all of the bands appointments, interviews, etc.

Manny nodded her head.

Marco woke up a little later. He groaned out in pain. The aspirin wasn't working for him. He opened the bottle however and swallowed three aspirins once more. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this because he might get addicted but he was scared to find out exactly what was wrong with him. He knew he had to though. He would talk to Ellie. They had one day off this week at least that is what Emma and Sean told them. He sighed once more. This couldn't continue. He talked to his father the other day. They finally had it out. His father hated him being gay. He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. Marco sighed once more. He wanted his father to be okay with this but he knew that was a long shot. His mother was okay with it. She supported him no matter what, which he was intensely grateful for. It was amazing really how she accepted him no question asked. Marco sighed once more before getting up and going down the stairs to find the rest of them eating breakfast.

"Hey sleepyhead", said Ellie smiling at Marco.

"Hey sorry I'm late just really tired", said Marco reaching over to take a cup of juice.

Ellie saw Marco wince and she raised her eyebrows in concern. Marco looked at her giving her a look telling her not to say anything. Ellie nodded her head before turning her attention back to Jimmy.

Jimmy's father sat in his living room drowning his sorrows with brandy. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Jimmy find out his secret but he didn't want to hurt his son by trying to break him and Ellie up. He knew that Jimmy loved the girl, even more so then he had ever loved Hazel. He was scared and torn about what to do. He just didn't know because either way Jimmy would hate him for life. He sighed once more.

"God did you make up your mind yet", said Hazel glaring at him.

"Yes I did", said Paul looking at the young girl in front of him.

"I'll help you, but this secret stays between you and I", said Paul.

Hazel smirked before walking out of the apartment. Paul sighed. He just lied to Hazel, he wasn't going to let that little girl blackmail him. He would do everything for his son's happiness even though he didn't like Ellie, Jimmy did and that was all that mattered. Now he had to find a way to fix this problem that he got himself in. He sighed and he knew what he had to do. He reached for the phone then.

Manny smiled and answered the questions as best as she could.

"So what is the next single?", asked the interviewer.

"Oh the next single is one that me and Craig wrote together, it's called "**Not yours truly". **

"We are going to play it for you right now", said Manny standing next to the microphone.

Manny swayed back and forth closing her eyes. Craig gave her wink before that though and she smiled.

**Watch me, as I'm coming in the room I feel your stare  
Watch me, in a crowd of people I can feel you there  
Watch me, cause I'm mine and you don't own me  
Watch me, I'll use you and abuse you then leave you lonely  
**

Manny really was getting into the song. Craig smiled at her. Completely in love with her. It just hit him square in the chest. He always told her he loved her. He just really realized how much till now. It was an amazing feeling really.

**  
Watch me  
Touch me  
I know you want me  
I'm so sexy **

Don't expect too much from me  
I'm not your little girl  
Don't expect too much from me  
Cuz I'm not your little girl

Their connection in their music brought them closer then imaginable. When they wrote a song together it was like a merger of their souls. Manny was an excellent writer. He honestly believed that they were soul mates. It was never like this with Ashley. With her it was a constant battle to prove himself worthy. Manny made him feel worthy, like he was important.

**  
I'm not yours  
I'm not your  
I'm not your little girl **

Touch me, yeah I know you want to, but you know you can't  
Touch me, I get more satisfaction with my own hands  
Touch me, yeah I know you like it when I scream your name  
Touch me, yeah you know I'd let you but you'd go insane

Watch me  
Touch me  
I know you want me  
I'm so sexy

This song was Manny's really. This album had her own personal touch really. She gave everything thing she was into the music. It was amazing to see this young girl become a woman. He saw her become that in front of him. It was amazing to see really.

**  
Don't expect too much from me  
I'm not your little girl  
Don't expect too much from me  
Cuz I'm not your little girl  
I'm not yours  
I'm not your  
I'm not your little girl**

**By Cassie Steele **

He stared at her face as she sang. He was obsessed with her he knew that. He wanted her period and that rocker boyfriend of hers wasn't getting in the way. He would be taken out if he got in his way. He sent her 500 letters this time. He went to every show she did and he loved her, he craved her.

"She will be mine", said the man with blond hair and green eyes.

If Manny knew this man's thoughts she would be scared. But she wouldn't know until much later about this man's unhealthy fascination with her. His fascination with Manny Santos the superstar will eventually turn dangerous.

"Marco what is wrong?", asked Ellie later that night as they sat in the living room.

"I have been having this extreme pain in my back and legs, I was scared to find out what it is, but I need to go, so I was wondering if you would go with me", said Marco.

Ellie nodded her head.

"Oh of course, Marco I'm there", said Ellie hugging him.

Marco sighed and returned his attention back to the TV.

Later that night, Marco stared at the pills in his hands he knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. His hands shook violently. Marco closed his eyes tilting his head before swallowing the pills. Marco let out a sigh of relief. Now he could sleep.

"What is it dad?", asked Jimmy rolling his wheelchair.

Paul had called 30 minutes ago asking to meet up with him. Paul sighed and tried to calm his nerves.

"There is something I have to tell you", sad Paul.

Ellie walked towards the living room and jumped back when Jimmy yelled out, "You did what!".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jimmy looked at his father in disgust.

"I can't believe you, what does Hazel have to do with this?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie stood back and listened to the conversation. It was still unclear what Jimmy's father had actually done.

"She found out my secret and she blackmailed me. She said if I didn't try to get you away from Ellie she would tell my secret", said Paul looking at his son.

"I didn't want to hurt you Jimmy, but I was weak", said Paul looking at Jimmy.

"Where is the woman?", asked Jimmy.

"She is around, she doesn't want the baby, she says she will give me the baby at birth, all I have to do is give her money", said Paul. "Does mom know?", asked Jimmy.

Paul shook his head no.

"You mom and I haven't talked since the separation", said Paul looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"So you decided to go out and get a hooker pregnant", said Jimmy.

"Dad what were you thinking?", asked Jimmy looking at Paul.

"I made a mistake Jim", said Paul.

"What if she doesn't give the baby up, how are you going to raise him or her, like you raise me never there or just throwing money at it", said Jimmy.

Paul's head snapped up at this.

"Jimmy I had to work to provide the best future for you", said Paul.

"I didn't want the money dad, I just wanted a father", said Jimmy looking at his father before rolling away from him.

"I'm sorry", whispered Paul.

Ellie looked at Jimmy rolling towards her. She said nothing, she just bent down and hugged him tightly.

"You know it hurts so much that he would do something careless and that he actually was going to help Hazel", said Jimmy sighing onto her shoulders.

"It's alright Jimmy, at least he was honest with you about everything", said Ellie looking at him.

"Let just go to bed", said Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head. She sighed. God Hazel was a mean bitch, what was her damage.

"Marco, calm down will you", said Ellie as she watched Marco fidget next to her.

They were now sitting in the doctor's office. They came to see what exactly was wrong with Marco.

"Marco Delrossi", said the nurse.

Marco and Ellie got up and walked into the doctor's office.

"So what seems to be the problem?", asked the doctor.

Marco went into detail about what exactly was hurting him. The doctor ran some tests.

"Well I have ruled anything dire, it seems to be chronic pains, it's unusual for some young as yourself to be experiencing this however it has been known to happen. I will prescribe some pain killers, but I advise that you watch them. This pain killers are strong, so only one every day, never over do them. They can be very addictive. Also, I will put you on an exercise and diet program so that the pain killers will no longer be as necessary", said the doctor.

Marco eyed the pain killers. He already knew that he was in trouble. He knew already that he would get addicted to these pain killers. He wanted to ask for help but he just couldn't. he couldn't confide in Ellie about the problems that had been going on at home. He wanted to just dull the pain. He knew that these pain killers will do just that.

"You should just ask her, I mean it's Emma you have been in love with her since the 7th grade", said Craig as he strum his guitar.

Sean nodded his head letting out a sigh.

"I know that it's just I want it to be perfect when I ask Emma to marry me", said Sean looking at Craig.

"What about you Craig, ever going to pop the question to Ms. Santos?", asked Sean.

Craig looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe", said Craig.

"What do you mean maybe, what are you planning?", asked Sean.

"Look I loved Manny since the ninth grade, she is my muse you know, it's always been her, I want it to be more I don't know concrete. I know we are young but this is real I know it is", said Craig.

Sean nodded his head in agreement.

"I know what you mean, Emma is it for me. Sometimes she drives me insane you know. She is all about saving the world, but I love that about her", said Sean.

Craig nodded his head.

"So I have an idea on how you should ask her", said Craig smiling as they joined together to make plans.

Manny sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair.

"Hey baby", said Craig coming into the room. Manny smiled and kissed him softly.

She was in her pjs about to go to bed but she couldn't sleep without him. It was like her body didn't get comfortable without him being near her.

"Oh I got fan mail Craig", said Manny giggling.

She looked at the envelope with no return address. That was odd she thought to herself. She gently ran her nail under the flap of the envelope. Craig took off his clothing and heard Manny gasp. He looked at her and saw her trembling.

"Manny, what's wrong baby?", asked Craig.

She trembled with fear, her eyes were wide and tears glistened in them. Craig took the letter from her hands, and rubbed her back. He looked down and began reading.

Manny Many, love you so much

I want you to be with me always

I want you always, I have to have you, if I don't I will kill people

I will do it, I want you as my wife. No one can have you

Not even that rocker star boyfriend of yours

I will have you I promise, I'll be watching you. I love you

Craig stared at the letter.

"Manny calm down baby, we will get to the bottom of this", said Craig.

He reached over and dialed a number. He hugged her trembling body to him.

"I wont let anything happen to you", said Craig.

"Hey man we have a problem can you come over please", said Craig before hanging up.

Manny trembled and let tears flow down her face. She shuddered. She was scared she knew this letter was off. Something was wrong with this letter.

One Month Later…………….

"Hey Manny, you alright", asked Emma walking into the room.

They were now in California. They had just had a show that night and they had just come home. They decided to all buy a place together in LA so they wouldn't be without each other. Manny nodded her head. But she wasn't alright. She had been receiving those creepy letters for the past month. The person had been sending roses as well, dead roses. She shuddered at the thought. Craig had been great throughout the whole thing and very supportive as well as protective. He hired more body guards and he was always with her. He was great and Manny fell even more in love with him. Manny looked at her best-friend and smirked. Emma didn't know tonight Sean Cameron was going to ask her to marry him.

"Emma Nelson, come out on stage please", said Craig into the microphone.

Emma looked at Manny that was smirking at her. Emma looked at her best-friend in confusion.

"GO on", said Manny pushing her out.

There in the middle of the stage was a chair. Craig motioned her over telling her to sit in the chair put there for her.

"What is going on?", asked Emma taking a seat.

She gasped when she saw Sean step onto the stage in his leather jacket looking like her own personal prince charming. There was no one there except for the band, and her parents that were in the audience. She heard the music start up. She looked to the side to see Manny and Craig with his guitar standing next each other.

**Shania Twain Featuring Bryan White From this Moment:**

**(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with ever  
T of my heart.)**

Manny swayed to the music and looked at Craig. Emma looked at them and smiled. She turned her attention to Sean. He smiled at her. It was that smile that made her stomach flutter.

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on **

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Sean took hold of her hands and looked her in the eye. He brushed her hair gently behind her ears making Emma sigh in content. She loved him.

"I love you", whispered Sean.

Emma smiled at him and whispered the words that made his heart soar.

"I love you too".

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you **

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

Sean gave Ellie the signal. Ellie walked up to them and present Emma with a dozen roses.

"Sean", whispered Emma with tears in her eyes.

Sean said nothing yet. She smiled at him wondering what in the world was Sean up to.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

"Emma Nelson you are my heart, my dream, I love you more than life itself. Whether I die tomorrow or the next day I know my destiny is the same, my destiny is you. You have changed my life. You have made me want to be a better man, a better person. I know that this wouldn't be possible without you in my life. So Emma I was wondering", said Sean looking at Emma and bending down on one knee.

Emma gasped and her hands flew to her mouth to hold in her tears.

"Emma Nelson would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", asked Sean presenting to her the ring that she saw that morning when she was picking up her clothing. Emma smiled and got down on her knees.

"Yes", whispered Emma before pulling Sean down for a kiss.

Sean let out a smile. His smile lit up the room. Emma Nelson was going to be his wife. There was nothing better than that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma lay in her room next to Sean and had to curb the urge to squeal. Tonight she was asked the biggest question of any girl's life. She was asked to marry Sean Cameron the love of her life. Emma shifted her body around to look at him. When he was sleeping he looked so innocent and peaceful. Emma knew what a hard life he had. His parents were alcoholics and he had to deal with the shooting the same way that she had too. The only difference was that he did it in a more productive way then she did. Emma still regretted ever letting Jay anywhere near her body. She did tell Sean. She thought he would be disgusted with her but he wasn't. He said he understood because he had to find his way back from the shooting as well. Emma reached over and brushed his growing hair off his forehead and kissed it. Sean sighed in his sleep making her smile. Sean Cameron was the love of her life and she couldn't be more happy about that little fact.

Ellie sat down next to Jimmy on their bed. Jimmy had become distant lately and Ellie was just tired of it.

"Jimmy talk to me", said Ellie pleading with him.

Jimmy sighed.

"I'm just mad right now, its hard you know", said Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head in understanding. It was hard to find out that your parents were just human.

"Did you ask him what he would do with the baby?", asked Ellie.

Jimmy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"He said he would raise it and he would try not to make the same mistakes that he did with me", said Jimmy.

"That's good isn't it?", asked Ellie looking at Jimmy.

"Yeah but I wished he could have been a better father to me", said Jimmy.

"It's not too late you know", said Ellie.

"You can be in your father's life, let him be a father to you and your new baby brother or sister", said Ellie.

"Wow I get to have a brother or sister, you know I always wanted one", said Jimmy.

Ellie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah and you get to be cool older brother Jimmy, they will love you, like I love you", said Ellie softly.

Jimmy snapped his head up at this. It wasn't that he didn't know how she felt it was that she never really actually said it out loud.

"I love you too Ellie", said Jimmy.

"I always have", whispered Jimmy into her ears as he pull her down to sit on his lap.

"Good because I was scared that you might not love me", said Ellie.

"No girl could take your place, El you are it for me", said Jimmy smiling at her blush.

"I love you Jimmy Brooks", said Ellie.

"I love you too Ellie Nash", said Jimmy tilting her chin up and kissing her soft lips.

"I want you to make love to me", whispered Ellie looking directly into his brown eyes.

Jimmy's eyes widen at this. They had intimate moments but they never took that step yet. He was nervous really. Even though he had girlfriends he was still technically a virgin. With Ashley as well as Hazel he never went there because he knew they weren't ready for that. With Ellie she asked him to make love to her, not have sex, make love to her.

"Are you sure?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head and cupped his face bringing his lips down to hers.

"You are one of my closest friends, you make me feel alive and good about myself, you get art, you love art like I do, your hot oh so sexy", said Ellie.

Jimmy laughed at that.

"I love everything about you, your determination, your kind heart, your love for music, and your soul Jimmy, I love your soul, I love you, so I am asking you again to make love to me", said Ellie smiling.

"okay", whispered Jimmy.

**Maxwell's Woman's Work**

**Pray to God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oooh, it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father  
**

Jimmy lifted Ellie's shirt throwing it on the ground. He reached over and unclasped her bra. She looked at him with pure love. She loved him and she wanted to show him that. She kissed him softly making him moan. She reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head.

"God", whispered Jimmy looking at her.

He touched her nipple making her arch her back.

"Jimmy", whispered Ellie closing her head and throwing her head back making her red hair cascade down her back.

**I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left**

Jimmy reached and brought his hot mouth onto her chest making her gasp. She leaned forward looking at him in the eye as he removed his mouth. She kissed his neck making him growl she lowered her head kissing each nipple.

"Ellie", whispered Jimmy running his fingers through her hair.

He rubbed her back drawing small circled around and around making her moan in delight. Ellie got off his lap and un zip his pants. He lifted up as she pulled both his pants and boxers down. Ellie gasped as his manhood that stood at attention. She never did this before but she wanted him more than she wanted anything in her life.

**I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things we should of done that we never did  
All the things I should've given but I didn't**

Ellie moved back and opened her jeans and slipped them down her legs. Her breasts bounced a bit as she did this. Jimmy smiled at her. She pulled her thong down her legs slowly. She step out of them. Ellie walked slowly towards him.

"Condom", said Ellie looking at him.

"The drawer", answered Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head walking towards the dresser and pulling one out.

**Oh darling make it go  
Make it go away  
Give me them back to me  
Give that little kiss  
Give me your hand **

I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left

Jimmy rolled his chair towards the bed and lifted himself onto the bed. He lay on the sheets and waited for her. Ellie looked at him. She straddled his waist and leaned down kissing him softly.

"Are you sure El?", asked Jimmy.

"I have never been more sure", said Ellie.

Jimmy nodded his head. Ellie gently lowered herself onto him. He saw the tears come to her eyes as he broke her virginity.

"Ellie", said Jimmy.

"It's okay baby, this is normal", whispered Ellie kissing him.

He wiped the tears away gently. After a minute of so, she rocked gently onto his arousal. Jimmy held her waist and helped her rock against his arousal.

"Jimmy", whispered Ellie snapping her head letting her hair flow down her back.

Jimmy held her waist tighter and pulled her body closer to his. He hugged her tightly bringing her closer to him.

"Ellie", groaned Jimmy.

It was a beautiful sight. Their bodies joined as one. The moonlight hitting both their slick bodies. Ellie thrust harder onto his body making him close his eyes in pleasure. He held her hips as his mouth formed a small O. She was his everything.

**I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said that were never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that that you wanted from me  
All the things I should of given but I didn't  
Oh darling make it go away  
Just make it go away now.  
**

"Ellie", groaned Jimmy as she went faster.

Her hips smacked hard against his body. He felt the bed moving and he heard her small sighs and moans and he loved it. Jimmy looked into her eyes and he saw the scream starting in her mouth. He moved up and placed his mouth onto her and felt the scream of her orgasm. She shuddered as pleasure ran throughout her body. She trembled and fell on top of him. She felt him groan out his orgasm one second after she fell on top of him. She felt him brush the hair off her back the cool air of the room made her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her forehead.

"Love you baby", whispered Jimmy closing his eyes.

"Love you too", answered Ellie.

Marco lay awake in his bed, he looked at the bottle of pills next to him. He wanted to take them, he was craving them but he was only allowed one a day. He needed help but he didn't know how to get it and how to fix this problem that he got into. He reached over taking the bottle of pills. He opened the bottle and dumped five pills in his hands. He looked at them. The temptation was so strong., his mouth was watering. When he lifted his hands to take the pill when his cell phone rang. He sighed and put the pill back into the bottle.

"Hello", said Marco into the phone.

"Marco?", asked the caller.

Marco's eyes widen.

"Dylan?", asked Marco.

"Umm yeah how have you been?", asked Dylan.

Marco looked at the phone. He closed his eyes.

"fine", whispered Marco.

"Look Marco I know you don't really want to speak to me, but umm I really would like to see you, I'm in the states, umm can you meet me?", asked Dylan.

Marco nodded his head, but realizing that Dylan could not see this, he answered Yes.

"Thanks Marco, I mean", started Dylan.

Then both parties heard a loud crash.

"What the hell is that?", asked Dylan.

"I don't know", said Marco getting scared.

He got out of the room then.

Manny and Craig sleeping peaceful in their room. Manny moved in closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around her. Next thing that happened shocked them. They woke up suddenly by a large crash and glass breaking in their room. Craig and Manny shot up. Everyone had run into their room by then.

"What is going on?", asked Sean.

He looked on in shock at the broken window.

"What the hell?", asked Marco walking into the room with his cell phone.

"Marco are you alright, Marco answer me", said Dylan on the phone.

"Dylan I'm fine", said Marco.

Craig raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing.

"What the hell is going on?", asked Ellie walking into the room with a robe on and nothing else.

"Some broke our window", said Craig looking at the brick that was now laying on the ground.

"Don't touch it, let me call the cops", said Sean.

Manny cuddled closer to Craig not understanding what was going on. The police came a little bit later. They read the note that was attached to the brick and what it said made Manny shudder. It read

"I'm coming for you bitch, don't sleep, I know I know, I'll kill you and your boyfriend too".

Manny looked on as the police asked questions. She was scared out of her mind. Someone was after her and Craig. Craig pulled her closer kissing her forehead. They never knew that the person that threw the brick was closer then they ever expected.

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys, I dont know if I should continue this. I mean I have no idea if you like it or not. I'm not one to fish for reviews but I would like to know what you guys think of the story. Should I add something, Change something, dont even bother. give me something to go on. thanks

It had been a month since the incident as Manny called it. Craig watched Manny like a hawk. It was scared something might happen to her. So far they received no more threaten letters but Craig was still scared to let her be alone. Ellie and Jimmy's relationship seem to flourish really. They were always making love and giving each other looks. Emma and Sean spent most of their time together as well. Emma was working on getting her degree online. Sean surprised everyone as well and also registered for classes online. He said that he would have a wife to support and he wasn't taking any chances with their future. Emma gushed at that. Manny also began writing more. She wanted to get started on their second album. She had a couple of songs written down. In fact she was working on one particular song when Craig walked into the studio.

"Hey baby", said Craig.

Manny looked up at him smiling.

"Hey what's up", said Manny putting down her pen and facing him.

"Umm the police called there is a couple of people that they suspected to have written that note. But they still haven't pinpointed it down yet", said Craig.

He saw her sigh and run her fingers through her now longer hair. He saw her trembling hands. He knew that she was trying to be strong but he also knew that she was scared. He took her into his arms then and rocked her back and forth. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Craig spoke up.

"Its okay to be afraid", whispered Craig into her right ear. It was then that she broke down.

She sobbed in his arms. He just held on.

"What if he comes after me, what if this person comes after you. He knew where we were staying. Craig why is this happening to us?", asked Manny.

"I wish I knew baby, I wish I knew", whispered Craig stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

She felt tears coming to her eyes but she just couldn't shed them. She looked straight ahead instead and let Craig the love of her life comfort her instead.

"So what song are you working on?", asked Craig.

She lifted her head and grabbed the piece of paper showing him the lyrics.

"What to sing it for me?", asked Craig.

Manny nodded her head. She closed her eyes and sang. It was her escape.

**"Jaded"**

**Isn't it cold outside?  
When it feel like no ones loving you  
But I'm watching you  
And I'll never hold you down  
And they say  
That souls can never fade  
But along the way  
It seem your shadow was erased **

Life is jaded, love had faded  
Let me take you away from here oh  
Let me kiss you, they won't miss you  
Let me lift you away from here

Aren't you paranoid?  
When it feels like someone's watching you?  
But I'm protecting you  
And you need not be afraid  
And they said  
To follow voices in your head  
And that's where I fed  
My soul when I was dead

Life is jaded, love had faded  
Let me take you away from here oh  
Let me kiss you, they won't miss you  
Let me lift you away from here

When Manny finished singing Craig looked at her.

"Wow", was the only word that he could possibly say.

That song was amazing.

"It's about you know", said Manny.

Craig nodded his head and pulled her closer to his body.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt you, you girl are my life and no one is going to hurt you", said Craig.

Manny looked at him kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Craig Manning I love you", whispered Manny.

"Manuela Santos, I love you too", whispered Craig before taking her lips.

He ran his fingers through her long locks and kissed her with everything in his whole body. He felt it. She was the one. He knew, he always knew.

"Craig", whispered Manny looking at him.

Craig nodded his head. It was crazy and impulsive to make love on the studio floor but it was the best place for them. It was the place that they loved. It was the place the they made music together. Craig looked at her with her hair spread out on the cool floor. She looked at him with all the love that she felt in her heart. She was his Venus, his Helen of Troy. Manny reached up and cupped his face. Craig turned his face into her palm kissing it softly. She felt that kiss all throughout her body. He had this way about him. He was beautiful to her. He drew you in with his eyes and you could lose yourself in them. Manny gasped as he entered her body. He held her waist as he thrust into her whimpering body.

"Craig", whispered Manny with her eyes closed and her back arched of the ground.

He held her tighter, making love to her sweet body. She was his and he loved her.

"Open your eyes baby", whispered Craig.

Manny opened her eyes and connected. It was beyond anything she ever felt before. It was like her soul sought out his and joined. She could see everything in his eyes. They were right the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Craig", moaned Manny grabbing his back and raking her finger nails down it making him shudder and tremble.

He was close but he would not let go until she did. He felt her inner walls contracting against his erection. She was cumming, he knew that and he felt it. He arched his back and drove once more into her quivering body.

"Manny", yelled Craig latching onto her neck and sucking hard. It would leave a hicky but they didn't care.

He returned his lips to her trembling mouth and felt her scream out her orgasm against his. Craig shuddered once, twice, three times against her body. Manny did the same. It was a while before they calmed down.

"I love you", whispered Craig looking down now at sleeping Manny.

Manny sighed in her sleep, smiling. Craig smiled too before lay his head on her chest. They never knew that they were being watched. They never knew that the person that they were afraid of was closer then they ever thought possible. They never knew that they person that threw the rock was someone that they knew that they trusted with their lives and careers.

"Enjoy him now", whispered the man before shutting the down quietly behind him. A sign behind him read.

"Quiet Recording in Progress".

Ellie rolled Jimmy down the familiar hallway.

"You ready?", asked Ellie.

"No, Yes", said Jimmy shaking his head.

"I don't know, Ellie", said Jimmy looking into her eyes.

"I know you can do this", said Ellie kissing his forehead.

Jimmy sighed. He reached over in his pocket removing the key. He unlocked the door. What he say inside was amusing to say the least. His usually impeccably dressed father was running around with an apron and a bib against his shoulders. A baby was in a crib crying it's eyes out.

"Shh baby daddy's here", whispered Mr. Brooks.

"Need any help", said Jimmy.

Paul looked at Jimmy. He was surprised he was here. Jimmy said that he would come over but how everything had been for the past two months he really didn't think that Jimmy would. Paul saw Ellie giving Jimmy a smile and encouraging him to be okay with the situation. Paul sighed. Because of his stubbornness, he hadn't gotten to know that girl that his son was in love with. He knew that Jimmy was a good judge of character and he should have trusted Jimmy's word about Ellie.

"Yeah I need all the help that I can get", said Paul

"Can I", said Jimmy holding out his hand to hold his baby sister.

Paul nodded his head and gently places her in Jimmy's arms. The baby stopped crying as soon as Jimmy held her. Jimmy smiled at her. The little girl seemed to understand that with Jimmy she was safe. She gave Jimmy what would be toothless smile.

"I guess she knows her big brother already", said Ellie smiling.

She reached over and rubbed the little girl's fist gently. Jimmy smiled and touched the little girl's cheeks and smiled down at her.

"She is beautiful, hey little sister", whispered Jimmy.

Ellie smiled and giggled as Jimmy made cooing sounds. Jimmy looked up at his father.

"What's her name?", asked Jimmy.

"Alexis, Alex for short", said Paul.

"Hey Alex", whispered Jimmy.

The little girl just smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep. Jimmy smiled.

"You can't treat her like you treated me dad?", said Jimmy.

Paul flinched at that and knew that it was time for him and his son to finally have that talk. Paul went and sat down.

Marco sat down and looked at the pills in his hands. He had been good at hiding his addiction, but he had a feeling that both Emma and Sean were getting nosy. Emma would look at him concerned and Sean too. But he had to do it. He didn't know why he was abusing these drugs. But the more famous they got the easier it was to get them. Marco closed his eyes after inhaling 5 pretty pills. His mind drifted towards the lunch he had with Dylan about a month ago. It was weird to be there with him. Marco missed Dylan. Dylan hadn't said much until Marco straight out asked him what this was about.

"I I'm getting married to someone, a commitment ceremony", said Dylan looking at Marco's reaction.

He saw the hurt but Marco masked it fast.

"That's great congrats", said Marco.

"Look I got to run, umm meeting with the manager, umm good luck", said Marco getting up and throwing money down on the table.

He ran out of there. He heard Dylan yelling his name but he never stop running. He felt the tears in his eyes and that night he took the pills again. They dull the pain. Ever since then he took them three times a day. Marco was organized. He had to be. He couldn't get caught. Sometimes the pain was too much and he needed something to make it go away. He closed his eyes and felt pain shoot up his arms. He gasped.

"Emma what is taking so long?", asked Sean from their bedroom.

"I'm coming baby, just washing my face", said Emma.

That was not what she was doing though. There in front of her was a home pregnancy test, actually three home pregnancy tests. Her hands were trembling. She closed her eyes and counted to five.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five", whispered Emma.

She opened her eyes.

"First test", said Emma.

She looked on.

"Positive", whispered Emma.

She closed her eyes again and then looked at the second test.

"Positive", whispered Emma.

She closed her eyes again. She opened them slowly.

"Positive", whispered Emma.

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Emma", yelled Sean when he heard her fall.

He ran into the bathroom to find Emma fainted on the ground and three boxes of pregnancy test.

"Oh my God", whispered Sean looking at Emma and then at the boxes.

"Emma, get up baby", whispered Sean.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sean", whispered Emma with tears in her eyes.

Sean looked back at the tests, Emma followed his gaze.

"I'm pregnant", said Emma.

Sean felt his heart stop.

"Marco?", said Ellie walking into the room.

The lights were on. She walked slowly to Marco and saw the bottle of pills. She reached over and grabbed the pill bottle that was empty.

"Marco", said Ellie once more.

She shook him but his body was not moving. She checked for a pulse. She found none.

"Marco", yelled Ellie.

"Someone help", yelled Ellie looking at the unmoving body of her best-friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: This is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how long this fic will be but it will atleast be 15 chapters. Please Review and tell me what you think.

Ellie sat in the waiting room. Jimmy was at her side as well as the other members of their little group.

"Here Ellie", said Manny handing her a cup of coffee.

They were all worried about Marco but Ellie was literally dying because Marco her best-friend had over-dosed on drugs. He was now getting his stomach pumped.

"Why didn't he tell me, why didn't I notice?", asked Ellie.

"None of us did El", answered Craig.

He was also a very close friend of Marco's and he didn't even notice that Marco was abusing.

"I should have noticed, I should have noticed", cried Ellie.

Jimmy held her hand and talked gently into her ear telling her that everything would be alright that Marco would be fine. Ellie wanted so much to believe that but it was hard. Ellie closed her eyes and her mind flashback to the scene in Marco's room.

"Someone help", yelled Ellie.

She heard everyone running towards the room. Jimmy wheeled in.

"Marco", yelled Craig.

He bent down check the other boy's neck for a pulse. He like Ellie did not find none. He began CPR.

"Ellie I need you to give him mouth to mouth", aid Craig already giving Marco compressions to the chest.

Ellie nodded her head but she could feel her body shaking. She placed her mouth onto her friend's cold ones and blow air into his lungs. She could feel her heart beating. She wanted Marco to live. It was her best-friend. She needed him. She promised never to take him for granted.

"Please Marco", cried Ellie.

Ellie looked up to see everyone in Marco's bedroom. Emma was on the phone with 911. Sean was holding her hand and trying to calm her down enough to give the information correctly. Manny was holding onto Marco's other hands praying in Spanish. Jimmy looked on as Craig help to save Marco's life. Why would Marco do this, he had all these people that loved him.

End Flashback………….

Ellie's head snapped up when she heard the doctor call out for Marco Del Rossi's family. Ellie got up.

"How's Marco?", asked Emma.

"He is better, I pumped his stomach, and now he is resting", answered the young doctor.

"Look I'm going to be honest with you, the amount that I pumped out of his stomach could have killed a small horse. Was Marco abusing? A counselor will come to speak to him and get him help. It's a strong possibility that he may have to go into rehab. It's my strong opinion that he does. That young man in there is very hurt and I don't only mean physically", said the doctor.

He left then letting the others ponder his thoughts.

One Hour Later………………………

"Hey", whispered Ellie coming into the room.

Marco lay on the bed looking in her opinion so small and pale.

"Hey best-friend", croaked out Marco.

"Why?", was the only word that came out of Ellie's mouth.

"I just wanted the pain to go away", answered Marco.

He could feel the tears falling down his face.

"I knew it was wrong but the pain was so great and I was weak. I shouldn't have I know that but it took away not only my physical pain way but also my emotional one", said Marco trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Marco you have to get help", said Ellie.

Marco nodded his head. He knew that he had to. He was scared though. He felt that he just wasn't strong enough. As if reading his mind, Ellie said outloud.

"You are wrong Marco you are one of the strongest people I know, you are kind and sweet and stand up for your friends. You are my heart and I can't do this alone. Marco you can't ever do something like this again understood", said Ellie wiping the tears from her face.

Marco nodded his head. Ellie almost ran to him and hugged him making sure that she didn't hurt him. She cried in his arms. She knew that he was also crying as well when she felt the warm tears against her neck. "It's alright Marco, I'm here, I'm here", whispered Ellie.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you ever going to talk to me?", asked Sean looking at Emma.

"I don't know what you want me to say", answered Emma getting up to leave the room.

"Emma", said Sean sighing.

"I know I know, I'm just scared Sean, we are having a baby, I'm scared", whispered Emma looking down at her hands.

"So am I, I never had a great role model, I'm afraid that I'm going to mess this child up, I don't want to be like my parents", said Sean.

"You won't be, I know because you are better than that, you are a great person and I know you will be a great father", said Emma standing up and walking towards him to sit on his lap.

Sean wrapped his arms around her body and placed his hands on her still flat stomach. "I can't believe that we are having a baby", said Sean looking at her.

"Me neither, I'm still scared though Sean, we are still so young and a baby, god what are we going to do?", asked Sean.

"We deal, we love this child and we be great parents", answered Sean.

Emma nodded her head but she still was uncertain. Could they really do this?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Manny didn't know she was being watched. She didn't know that her stalker was someone she knew and trusted. Craig would hit the roof if he ever knew. He would go crazy if he knew how close Manny's stalker was and how this person could control them.

The man flipped his coin over and over again. He smiled his cynical smile.

"I will get that girl, she will be in my bed", whispered the man as he looked at a picture of Manny Santos.

Craig's face was cut out of the picture however. He shifted his attention. He sat behind the desk. His desk. Behind him was a sign. The same sign that hung up on the day that Manny and the other's signed their contract. "EJ Records". The sign on his desk, the desk that held power held a small sign, a name tag. "Mark Fuller" .

Manny' stalker was the man that held the key to their careers. And as the saying goes. The Shit just hit the fan.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long to get this out. Writer's block had been my enemy. I hope you like this though. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I hope you continue watching it, peace.

Chapter 11:

It's been a week since Marco had been released from the hospital and somehow the story leaked to the media. There were cameras everywhere taking their pictures.

"God they are like predators, I understand that this is part of the life but couldn't they give us some time, Marco just got out of the hospital", said Ellie while getting ready for bed.

Jimmy sighed.

"I know but that's the price of fame, at least that is what we are told. Ellie, I need to talk to you about something important", said Jimmy.

Ellie looked at him and nodded her head before taking a seat.

"Sure baby what is it?", asked Ellie.

"It's not Alexis right, your sister is okay right?", asked Ellie.

Jimmy nodded his head and swallowed.

"Yeah my baby sister is fine, it's look El, I have been seeing a doctor", said Jimmy not beating around the bush.

"Doctor? For what?", asked Ellie already getting kind of scared.

"It's not anything bad, it's its about my legs, I wanted to know if there was anyway for me to walk again", said Jimmy looking at her in the eye.

Ellie looked at him.

"Is it possible?", asked Ellie.

"I don't know but I have an appointment with the doctors and I was wondering if you could come with me, I would go alone but I really need you there with me", said Jimmy.

"Of course I'll go with you, you didn't even have to ask", said Ellie smiling at Jimmy.

"I know I shouldn't get me hopes up but this could be it El, I mean I might be able to walk again", said Jimmy smiling.

Ellie looked at Jimmy and smiled too.

"I know it's amazing", whispered Ellie.

"But now let's go to bed Mr. Brooks", said Ellie smiling.

Jimmy smiled at her.

"Ellie I love you, you know that right?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head before taking his lips. She kissed him slowly and softly.

"Make love to me", whispered Ellie.

Jimmy nodded his head before slowly removing her shirt. He gently removed her bra and her panties. He loved looking at her. He bent his head gently taking her nipple into his mouth. He heard her gasp and smiled against her chest. It was amazing that he was able to make her so aroused. He could feel her nails scraping against his back it hurt a little but he welcomed the pain.

"Jimmy", exhaled Ellie as she felt him enter her body slowly.

"God, it feels so good", said Ellie biting her lower lip at the pleasure that Jimmy was giving her body.

She felt this amazing and totally mind blowing orgasm coming on and she yelled. She yelled out as he bit her neck gently. She yelled out as he shuddered. She yelled out as he came in her body.

"I love you Jimmy", whispered Ellie as she sighed in contentment.

"Love you too", whispered Jimmy kissing her forehead.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Emma you have to tell your parents that you are pregnant", said Sean as they got ready for bed.

"I know it's just that they are going to be so disappointed in me", said Emma sighing as she sat down on the bed.

"Why, I mean I know you didn't finish college yet but you can do that online. You have an excellent job that pays well and we are getting married meaning this child won't be born out of wedlock", said Sean.

"I know it's a little unconventional because we are a little young but Emma that's all that's against us, that we are young", said Sean walking into their bedroom.

Emma moved into Sean's lap as he sat down on their bed.

"I know I have to but it's hard Sean. I'm supposed to be their little girl and I'm giving them a grandbaby already", said Emma.

"I know Emma, but you can't keep this from them. I love you and I love this baby. I want you to be happy about it", said Sean reaching over and rubbing her belly that was still flat.

"Okay I'll call them tomorrow but tonight it's our night", said Emma smirking.

Sean gave her a smile before picking her up making her giggle out in delight.

"Sean", squealed out Emma.

"Baby I love you, and thank you for making me have a family again", said Sean seriously.

"Your welcome Sean, you have always been my family", said Emma.

Sean bent down and kissed her softly.

"Emma I know we have had the toughest time but I promise you I'm going to be the best I can be. I already talked to Mark and he is teaching me the business. I want to know everything about this industry so I can provide for you and this baby", said Sean looking at Emma.

Emma could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you for loving me Sean. You are my soulmate. I know we are going to be okay", said Emma.

Emma closed her eyes and smiled when she remembered their trip to the doctors the other day.

Flashback…………………

"Sean let's go we have an appointment", said Emma taking her jacket off the hanger and putting it on.

"Aww I can't believe that you are going to be a mommy Emma", said Manny seating at the kitchen table looking at her friend.

Emma smiled.

"I know but I'm happy Manny. I always wanted this with Sean", said Emma with a dreamy smile.

"I know Emma, I was there when you fell in love with Sean Emma", said Manny smiling.

"And I was there when you fell in love with Craig", said Emma kissing her friend's forehead.

"Yeah I know I completely love Craig. I have this song that I have been working on with him. Emma there is something that I need to talk to you about when you get back from the doctors okay", said Manny.

Emma looked at her oddly.

"Okay is there something wrong?", asked Emma.

"I don't know yet but I need to get it off my chest first before I talk to Craig", said Manny looking down at her coffee mug.

"NO problem", said Emma.

"Emma Nelson", said the nurse.

"That's us", said Sean getting up and taking Emma's hands.

"So we took the blood test and we found that you are indeed 2 months pregnant", said the doctor smiling.

Emma and Sean smiled at each other. They knew when she got pregnant.

"Let's see your baby, shall we", said the doctor.

"Oh that's cold", said Emma smiling.

"There is your baby", said the doctor pointing to the small dot.

"Whoa", said Sean smiling.

Emma could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Why is the baby's heartbeat so fast?", asked Sean looking worried.

"That's normal", said the doctor.

"That's our baby", whispered Emma.

Sean smiled in awe before kissing Emma's forehead.

"That's our baby", whispered Sean back.

End Flashback……………………

Emma went to sleep with a smile on her face with Sean rubbing her belly. She loved this man so much.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Craig we need to talk", said Manny as they sat in their bedroom.

"What is it baby?", asked Craig sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"I have been debating whether or not I should tell you this. It's Mark, Craig he is making me uncomfortable", said Manny looking into his eyes.

Craig looked at his girlfriend.

"What happened?", asked Craig.

Flashback………………….

Manny was sitting in the studio writing her songs.

"Hey Manny", said Mark walking into the room.

"Hey Mark", smiled Manny.

Gosh she is sexy thought Mark in his mind. That punk doesn't deserve her.

"So how is the new song coming along?", asked Mark.

"It's going, I'm having some trouble. Craig has been trying to help but he is more worried about his song", said Manny.

"Craig is crazy", said Mar taking a seat next to her.

"What do you mean?", asked Manny looking confused.

"Well he should be here with you helping you, you are the glue of this band", said Mark moving closer to her.

Manny looked at him before saying.

"Well I'm not this is Craig's band, I'm just the singer", said Manny getting uncomfortable with how close Mark was getting.

"You are the star everyone else is expendable", said Mark smirking at Manny.

"Mark look can you move away from me", said Manny getting up.

Mark grabbed her arms looking at her with this ice cold look.

"Let go of me", said Manny looking scared.

"No one can know about our meeting", said Mark grabbing her face and smiling.

"Let go", yelled Manny slapping his hand away.

Mark laughed before leaving the room.

End Flashback………………..

"What?", yelled Craig.

He stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"He did that", said Craig bending down to kneel in front of Manny.

"Yes, Craig what are we going to do", said Manny.

"I'll think of something, baby I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise", said Craig.

"But what about our contract, he has us under lock and key basically", said Manny holding onto Craig.

"We will think of something", said Craig kissing her forehead.

"I hope so Craig, I'm scared", said Manny holding Craig.

"I'll take care of it", said Craig.

The next Morning………………

"Mark can I talk to you or a minute", said Craig stepping into his office.

"Sure take a seat", said Mark pointing to the seat across from him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Manny. She told me what happened. What is going on Mark?", asked Craig looking at their manager.

"Like I told Manny, I am doing what I want to do", said Mark smirking.

"What is wrong with you, you scared my girl. She is scared of you. You were trying to hit on her. God she is half your age", yelled Craig.

"She is my client and I will do as I please little boy", said Mark smirking

"You are sick and I promise you this will taking care of, you are fired", yelled Craig.

"You can't fire me little boy", said Mark.

"I own you", said Mark.

Craig's eyes widen as he saw it. He took a step back all he saw was the evil smirking before the loud noise. BANG! Craig clutched his chest looked at the blood in his hands and fell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this fic. I just have been having a hard time in school and managing this fic just fell short and for that I'm sorry, I will be trying to update more regularly from now on though. Thank you all for the reviews love them. Tell me what you think of this chapter. It won't be long but I hope you like it anyway. Peace

**Chapter 12:**

Manny ran as fast as she could.

"Craig Manning", said Manny to the nurse.

She had received a phone call telling her that Craig had been shot by Mark. She almost fainted. If Emma wasn't there to drive her to the hospital she knew she would have never made it there in one piece. Why would Mark do this? That was one of the many thoughts that was running through her mind. The most important thought of course was if Craig was alive or not. Thank God Mark's secretary had head the whole thing and called the police even before the shots ran out. She knew something was odd about her boss and she did some investigating. She found out the Mark was embezzling money and basically stealing royalties from all his artists. He was a modern day thief. They police got there right as Mark shot Craig. Right now Mark was sitting in a jail cell. When the police would raid his apartment tonight they would find all the letters and pictures of Manny that he had taken in a shrine, they will also find the first woman he stalked locked up in his basement dead. Manny shivered at the thought.

"He is in surgery right now", said the nurse.

Manny broke down then. Emma, Sean, Ellie, Jimmy, Sean and Marco watched on as Manny broke down. Emma bent down and gathered her friend in her arms.

"Craig is a fighter Manny, he will make it through this, I know it", said Emma even though she had her doubts.

From what they had been told Craig was shot directly in the chest. She really didn't know if he would make it.

Two Hours Later……………

Joey came running in followed closely by Angie. They both looked like they were crying.

"Oh god, is he okay", said Joey looking at them with worried eyes.

Craig was part of his life, he was his son.

"He is still in surgery, we won't know anything until then", said Ellie with tears in her eyes.

Joey took a seat next to Emma that had Manny's head in her lap. Manny stared ahead blankly. Every once in a while you would see a tear slip from her eye. She would not even wipe them away. They all waited and waited for news about Craig. During this time they got coffee and made small talk everyone did this except for Manny that seemed to have withdrawn within herself. No one knew what to say to her. They were all feeling profound sadness but they couldn't imagine what Manny, Angie, and Joey were going through. Joey had gone to the bathroom but they all knew it was to cry out in outrage that his son was hurt by someone that they all had trusted. They had all trusted Mark. He was like a father figure to them and to find out that he was trying to hurt Manny and then he shot Craig was a blow to them.

"Breaking News, a producer has been accused or murder, attempted murder, and sexual harassment", said the tv above them.

Everyone's mouths dropped when they listed everything that Mark had done. What shocked them the most was the girl that they found in his basement. The girls shivered at the thought. Manny ran to the bathroom quickly dry heaving into the toilet. Emma and Ellie followed her and held her hair back. Manny shook and cried harder.

"It could have been me, it could have been me", cried Manny.

Emma shivered at the thought. Ellie looked like she was going to pass out. She sat back leaning against the bathroom wall. She watched Emma comfort Manny and closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember about all the times that they were alone in the room with Mark, she didn't want to think about Craig fighting for his live, she didn't want to think about that girl that was in Mark's basement, she didn't want to think about Marco almost dying, she just didn't. She just wanted to be safe in Jimmy's arms right now. Ellie got up and left the bathroom and walked over to Jimmy. She sat in his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Ellie?", asked Jimmy looking into her eyes.

"Just don't let go, just don't leave me", said Ellie hugging him tighter.

Jimmy nodded his head and ran his fingers through her hair over and over again trying to stop the tremors. Emma and Manny walked back to the waiting room and sat down. Sean took hold of Emma's hands. He kissed her forehead. Emma tried keeping her tears at bay. It was difficult though. Manny closed her eyes and tried to remember the good times with Craig. If she didn't she would break down and cry.

Flashback…………………….

"Baby stop", giggled Manny smiling as Craig through popcorn at her while watching her favorite chick flick as he called it.

"God how can you watch this garbage many, it's boring", complained Craig as Manny stared intently at the screen watching the movie "The Notebook".

He rolled his eyes at her. She was so into it.

"Shhhhhhhhh Craig, god this movie is so romantic", said Manny.

Craig rolled his eyes.

"I'm romantic", said Craig pouting.

"Aww baby you are romantic", said Manny kissing him softly on the lips.

"Don't you remember my birthday?", said Manny.

"Oh yeah that was a great night", said Craig smiling.

He closed his eyes and remembered.

"Craig where are you?", asked Manny coming in with shopping bags.

"In here", called out Craig.

Manny walked into their living room and gasped. There were candles and roses everywhere and Craig stood in the middle of it with his guitar in hand.

"Hey baby girl, Happy Birthday", said Craig before closing his eyes.

"This is for you", whispered Craig. He strummed the guitar and began to sing.

**I was all alone,  
I was feelin rather low,  
I needed someone to, lift my spirits up  
So I dropped in on a dance, just to take a glance  
And there this lovely thing was, she was more than enough  
I asked her for her hand  
Said would you like to dance?  
So pleased that I had asked, she quickly took my hand  
And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam...Ohhhhhh  
**

He looked at her and smiled. Manny smiled and stepped closer to him. He pulled her closer and swayed her back and forth.

**  
(Chorus)  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and, me yeah  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah **

Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too  
See I've waited all night long, just to dance with you  
And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man  
To turn my world around, and make my, dreams come true  
The magic in your eyes, made me realize  
That everything I feel, has got to be real  
And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam

He tilted her head up and sang softly to her trying to convey everything that he felt for her. She was his soulmate and his muse. She was the reason why he loved music. She was his music.

**  
(Chorus)  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for me and, my baby yeah  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah **

Ive been trying to find someone who  
I could give my good lovin to  
Never ever did I dream I'd find someone..yeah

I've been trying to find someone too  
I prayed to heaven, and then I found you

I swear I fell in love the night you...danced into my heart

(Chorus)  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, Can I get a get a slow jam  
Do you want a slow jam?

She smiled. He had been working on this song in the studio for the past month and a half and he couldn't finish it for some reason. He said that he didn't his muse yet. She guess he found.

**  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, Can I get a slow slow jam?  
Play another slow jam  
Are you gonna slow jam? **

(Chorus til fade)

"You finished it", whispered Manny with tears in her eyes.

"I found my muse", said Craig before taking her lips in a fierce kiss.

"That was a great night", whispered Manny.

"And one of greatest hits as soon as we sang it together", said Craig smirking.

Manny laughed.

"Love me", whispered Manny.

"Always", whispered Craig.

End of Flashback……………….

"Craig Manning", said a young doctor walking towards them. Everyone stood up.

"Craig is", started the doctor.

**Author's Note:** The song is by Usher and Monica called "Slow Jam" from his My Way album. Hope you enjoyed it. Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry ti took so long to bring out this Chapter. So sorry about that, so tell me what you think. Review. ANd for those that have thanks, and for those that haven't that's okay too, at least I know you are reading. Thanks. SO this is the next chapter. This sotry might have maybe 2 or 3 CHapaters left I'm not sure, I'll let you know. Reivew. Peace

Chapter 13

"Craig is stable but has slipped into a coma. We removed the bullet from his chest. I'm not going to lie to you, the next couple of days are critical. Its up to him now", said the doctor looking at each one of them.

He felt a slice of pain go through him when he saw one of young women break down screaming out in anguish in front of him. He hated bringing bad news but it was a part of his job, an unfortunate part of his job but part of his job.

"Can we see him", asked Joey.

"Yes but only a few at a time", said the doctor before walking away.

"Go on Joey", said Emma trying to hold unto a sobbing Manny.

She was trying to keep her tears at bay as well. Craig was a friend too. Joey nodded his head before taking Angie into Craig's room. Joey walked in slowly. He felt his heart stop. His son lay there with tubes everywhere. He had to be strong. He walked over and stopped in front of him.

"I have to do this".

These were the only words running through his head.

"Craig?", asked Angie out loud.

She had tears flowing down her face. She was young but was still old enough to know what was going on. Her older brother was hurt and could die.

"Angie?", asked Joey after sitting by Craig in silence.

"Yes daddy", asked Angie looking at her father.

"Come here baby", said Joey.

Angie climbed into his lap. Joey reached over and held onto Craig's hands.

"Hey Craig, god I don't like seeing you this way. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my son. When you moved in you became my son forever. I'm so proud of the man that you have become. You are strong and determined and I'm just so proud of you. Craig you are and forever be part of this family. I love you Craig", said Joey.

"Please wake up Craig", said Angie looking at the still form of her brother.

He didn't move an inch. They both sat and listened to the constant beeping coming from the machines surrounding Craig's almost lifeless body.

Throughout the night people came in and out of Craig's room all except Manny.

"You have to".

Said Ellie looking at a trembling Manny.

"But I can't see him like that", said Manny with tears flowing down her face.

"You have to, he needs you now more than ever Manny. He needs you to be there for him. He needs you to wake up", said Ellie looking at the young girl.

Manny looked at her and sighed. She took a deep breath before walking to the hospital room that held Craig. She almost gasped at the sight. Her usually strong Craig looked weak and pale. Manny slowly walked to the bed where Craig was laying. She reached over and brushed the hair that fell on this forehead. She was always after him to get a hair cut. He simply would smile at her and tell her that the long hair thing was sexy. She would run her fingers through his hair all the time so he knew he would never cut it short.

She loved this boy in front of her. She closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay but she was having such a difficult time. She trembled at the weight of the anguish she felt. She moved the chair closer to him and sang one of her favorite Whitney Houston songs.

**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. **

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair again. She closed her eyes and sang with all of her soul. She meant ever word that came out her mouth. She will always love him. He was her heart and her soul. She knew it from when she was just a little girl. She was in the 8th grade and he blew her away. She was now a high-school graduate and she still loved him. 

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

He was the one the inspired her to be what she was. She took his hands into hers and sang softly to him. She thought of all the times that she embarrassed herself for him. She smiled lightly at those days. She remembered the times that he hurt her as well. She remembered the times when he loved her and made love to her. It was never about the sex it was about them loving each other. She was scared so scared for him.

**  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you. **

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that she will be okay?", asked Emma looking at Sean.

He hugged her running his fingers through her long blond hair.

"Yes, because Craig will be okay, he has to be, we can't lose him", said Sean.

Craig was really one of his first friends. Craig had to make it, for all of them. He sat down placing Emma on his lap and gently stroked her still flat belly. It was then it really hit him that he was going to be a father. He Sean Hope Cameron was going to be a father. He was determined to be the best father ever.

"I love you Emma, I love you baby", whispered Sean.

Emma smiled and turned around in his arms and lay her head against his chest and let him soothe her. It was then that she let go. She had been holding it together. It started out slow then the sobs engulfed her small frame. She cried for Craig. He was a good friend, she cried for Manny because she was her best-friend. She just sat in Sean's arms and cried.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

2 weeks later…………………..

"SO it is possible?", asked Ellie as her and Jimmy sat at the doctor's office.

"Yes, Jimmy has been getting small pains in his legs which is a good thing. It means that somehow the damage it reversing itself. I don't know how but to me this like a modern day miracle", said the doctor smiling.

He smiled wider when she saw the young woman squeal and jump into her boyfriend's lap and kissed him soundly on the lips. Ellie wheeled Jimmy and they got back in the limo to take them back home. When they reached home and turned on the tv.

"Mark Fuller is due for arraignment next week where is being accused of murder, attempted murder of rock sensation Craig Manning, and stalking of rock sensation Manny Santos. If convicted Mark Fuller will get the maximum term of life in prison and even life in prison. Stay turned for further information".

Jimmy shut off the TV and rubbed his eyes trying to relive the stress. He looked at Ellie that seemed to be trembling.

"Come", whispered Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head and sat in his lap and tried to calm her nerves. After a while Ellie began to talk.

"So your father is thinking about buying the record company?", asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him having time for Alexis though, he assured me that he will bring her to work and will never not give her the attention that she needs", answered Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head before kissing him softly on the mouth.

"How's Marco doing?", asked Jimmy.

Ellie smiled.

"Better", was the only thing she said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So", said Marco sitting across from Dylan.

"I do love you Marco", answered Dylan.

"Do you, I can't really understand why you would say that then be with someone else", answered Marco.

"Because I was stupid, I broke off with the guy, you are it for me Marco. That night I was going crazy thinking that I could have lost you. DO you know how that felt like. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I just wanted to die. I couldn't imagine live without you. I guess the saying is true. You never know what you had until it is gone. I am so very sorry Marco, I just want, no I need you to forgive me", said Dylan rambling on.

Marco smiled and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Dylan, I always have, but you can't break my heart again. I won't be able to take it", said Marco looking at him.

"I promise, I'll protect you heart, no worries", whispered Dylan before cupping Marco's face pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you Marco", whispered Dylan.

"I love you too", whispered Marco smiling.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You need to eat Manny", said Emma once more.

Manny shook her head. "I'm not hungry", whispered Manny as she held Craig's hand.

He was still in a coma.

"Do it for Craig then, he wouldn't want to be sick Manny", whispered Emma looking at her best-friend.

Manny has not left the hospital room once. Thank God there was a bathroom in Craig's room and she bathed there. She was getting sick lately and Emma was worried.

"Okay can you get me something then", asked Manny with blood shot eyes.

Emma nodded her head before leaving the room.

"Craig baby you have to get up, I need you so much. Baby please, I need you, we need you, this baby needs you", whispered Manny as she placed her hands on her belly.

"I'm pregnant Craig", whispered Manny before bending her head down and crying.

She felt it then. The soft stroke on her head. She lifted her head slowly almost scared. Then she saw it. The most beautiful eyes in her opinion.

"You having my baby?", asked Craig with a raspy voice.

Manny nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm having you baby", cried Manny.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been dealing with some issues and on top of that school and writer's block. I will try to stay on top of things from now on though. I will update this fic once a week. I won't let you down. Oh and Emma and Sean back together. I'm a huge Semma fan so this season is rocking hard core for me. I can't wait for more of this season. Any thanks for the patience. I hope you review the chapter. Tell me what you think. Peace.

Chapter 14:

"Well Mr. Manning we have given us quite a scare there", said the doctor as he checked Craig's vital signs.

Craig didn't answer him though because all he could see was Manny smiling at him as he hand rested gently on her belly. She was carrying his child. He Craig Manning was going to get a second chance at being a father. He wanted this so much. He couldn't imagine anyone else as the mother of his child. Then he remembered why he was at the hospital and got scared. Manny must have read the expression on his face.

"He's in prison", said Manny.

Craig closed his eyes in relief. He clearly remembered what happened that day. He could remember the burning pain and thinking that he would never see Manny again. That thought alone hurt more then the bullet. It was at that moment that he realized that Manny Santos had to be in his life. She was what completed him. She was the missing link. She was his soul mate. What had he been thinking about going back to Ashley. Manny had always been there for him. He knew that she had been thinking about him when she had that abortion. He might not agree with it but he understood now why she had gotten it done. It was for their future, his future. He knows that she lives with the guilt all the time. He remembered her feeling sullen one day and he asked her why and she told him that it was the day that their baby was supposed to have been born if she didn't abort it. He held her that day and cried with her with the thought of what if. Now they didn't have to think of what if. She was pregnant with his child right now. This was their second chance as happiness. This was not going to replace the other child but this would fill a void that they both knew was there.

"Looks like everything is in working order but we will keep you here for the week for observation", said the doctor drawing Craig's attention back to him.

Craig gave a small nod waiting for the doctor to leave the room so he could talk to Manny. As soon as the doctor left Manny came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Craig I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up, I mean he shot you, god what if", said Manny trying to hold onto her tears.

"Hey come here, I'm okay I promise. I'm okay baby", whispered Craig.

She got closer and she lay down on the bed next to him. It was a tight fit but she wanted to be as close as possible to him. She had been living two types of lives, one before the shooting and one after the shooting. She just wanted him back and she didn't think about anything else. It had finally sunk in that she was going to be a mother.

"A baby", whispered Craig.

Manny looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay with this, I mean with last time", said Manny looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Oh Manny don't you know I love you and that I want a family with you", said Craig kissing her forehead.

Manny smiled that dimpled smile at him before kissing him softly.

"Craig we are going to be okay right?", asked Manny.

"Yeah baby, we will", said Craig.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Manny is pregnant?", asked Sean looking at Emma.

Emma nodded her head. The telephone rang then. Emma smiled as she hung up.

"Craig is awake", said Emma smiling.

It's the first time any of them has smiled in a very long time. Since Craig had been shot everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Life seemed too hard and so sullen. They couldn't be happy about anything. Emma sighed and rubbed her belly. She was showing right now and every time that Sean looked at her belly and felt proud. He would do better with his child. He would be a better parent to his child then his parents were to him. He sighed thinking about his parents. He still didn't tell Emma that they contacted him. He usually sent them money to get them off his back but he knew that they would want more. He had to find a way to get rid of that problem. He had been in contact with Tracker but Tracker wouldn't take any money from him though. Tracker had always been a great brother and Sean knew that he wanted to repay him for being there for him. Emma actually called Tracker and told him he was going to be an uncle. Tracker just stated that he wasn't surprised. He said that he knew that Emma would always become part of the family. Because of Emma's hormones she cried after that making Tracker uncomfortable. Sean just laughed at Tracker making Tracker glare. Tracker right now was living with them for a couple of days. He wanted to hang around especially with what went down with the psycho as Emma calls him. Emma was actually happy, she and Tracker had been having fun. Emma found Tracker to be funny. Sean was just happy that they were getting along.

"Tracker Craig is up", said Emma putting on her jacket.

Tracker came out and smiled.

"That's good, you going to the hospital?", asked Tracker.

Emma nodded her head.

"Say hi for me", said Tracker.

Emma and Sean nodded their head before leaving the house.

Sean got into their new jeep and drove to the hospital. Emma looked at her round belly. She was so happy they had recently found out that they were having a son. She was so happy and Sean couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he heard he was having a son.

"Do you think we are going to be okay?" asked Emma.

Sean looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah Emma we will be fine, I know that the last couple of days have been horrible but we have believe it will be okay. Craig is up now, he is going to have the family that he had always wanted with Manny and that jerk, psycho is in jail. We are going to make sure that he stays there. Plus Jimmy's dad is going to take over the record label and I know that he has our best interest at heart you know", said Sean.

Emma nodded her head.

"I'm just scared you know", said Emma.

"I know baby but it will be okay", said Sean.

Emma nodded her head before taking his hand and kissing it.

Emma smile turned into a frown. Sean noticed it.

"Owwwwwwwww", cried out Emma clutching her belly.

"Emma", asked Sean looking scared.

"The baby", cried out Emma.

Sean sped up the car.

"Hang on baby hang on we are almost at the hospital", said Sean.

Emma clutched hard trying to control the pain.

"My baby", whispered Sean trying to keep the fear and tears out of his baby blue eyes.

He parked the car quickly and ran to Emma's side of the car. He carried her inside of the hospital.

"Help, she is having pains, she is pregnant", cried out Sean to the first doctor he saw.

He gasped when he saw the blood on his hands. He saw Emma's eyes close.

"Please", whispered Sean looking at the doctor.

He couldn't lose her or their baby.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You feel that", asked Doctor Diaz as he pressed against the heel of Jimmy's foot.

Jimmy smiled looking at Ellie that was holding.

"Yes, I feel it God it feel it", said Jimmy.

He looked ahead where his father was sitting with his little sister in his arms. Jimmy was happy. It's been a long time since his father was there for him without pressure. He liked be with this version of his father. Paul smiled at his son and Ellie. He had been making a big effort to be there for both Ellie and Jimmy. He came to like the young woman that had captured his son's heart. She is a beautiful person and he greatly regretted not be open to her before.

"Dada", yelled out Alexis.

Paul smiled at his little girl. He kissed her forehead. She was the reason why he wanted to better. He needed to be a better father to both his children and he was going to do it.

"Jimmy this is good, this means that if you can feel it means that there will be a chance for you to feel your whole leg", said the doctor smiling.

"Does that mean I could eventually walk?", asked Jimmy.

"Yes it's possible but I don't want to get your hopes up and if it doesn't work you will be disappointed", said the doctor.

Jimmy nodded his head. He kissed Ellie gently on the mother before he smile at hearing his baby sister screaming.

"ON that note", said Ellie laughing.

Her phone rang.

"Hello", answered Ellie.

She got a smile on her face then it turned into a frown.

"Alright we are on our way", said Ellie.

"Craig woke up but Emma is in the hospital, she had been having pains and there is blood", said Ellie looking sick at the notion that Emma might lose her baby.

"Is she okay?", asked Jimmy.

They had gotten closer over the last year or so.

"I don't know but I know Sean is freaking", said Ellie.

"Let's go", said Paul grabbing the baby bag and following Ellie and Jimmy out of the door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I love you Dylan", whispered Marco.

They were lying on the coach watching TV.

"I love you too baby", said Dylan kissing his forehead.

"Did you talk to your father", asked Dylan.

Marco sighed and shook his head no. His father and him had been having a hard time lately. They just had not been getting along at all.

"He just doesn't like my profession and on top of that his only son is gay, it's like two blows", said Marco.

Dylan sighed. He understood but it got to him that Marco was so unhappy. So he decided to do something about it. Marco didn't know that last week he visited Marco's father.

Flashback……………………..

"Mr. Del Rossi please he needs you", said Dylan sighing at this man.

His bigotry was getting to him but he knew that he had to do this for Marco.

"I won't have anything to do with this", said Marco's father.

Dylan got mad then.

"Your son, was having such a hard time in life that he OD on drugs, do you understand me, he wanted to die. He wanted the pain to go away. I know that some part of that is my fault but some of it is yours as well", said Dylan shocking the man.

"He needs you, you are his father", said Dylan before grabbing his coat and slamming the door shut.

Marco's dad sat down with his head in his hands and sobbed

End Flashback………………….

Marco's phone rang. Dylan saw the mix of emotions that crossed his face.

"What is it?", asked Dylan.

"It's my dad he had a heart attack", answered Marco shaking.

Dylan's eyes widen before pulling Marco in for a hug. The hone rang once more.

"Yeah", answered Dylan.

"Okay Ellie we are on our way", said Dylan.

Dylan could feel the tears against his neck as Marco clung to him.

"Sweetheart we have to get to the hospital", said Dylan.

"What did El want?", asked Marco.

"Craig is up but Emma something is wrong with the baby", said Dylan.

"Oh god", whispered Marco.

"Where is your dad?", asked Dylan they had to go there.

"At the same hospital, but Dylan I don't think that I can", said Marco.

"I'll be there I promise, you won't have to do it alone", said Dylan walking them out of the apartment.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Manny stayed with Craig for a little bit until he fell asleep. She started walking out and noticed a door open and doctor's talking.

"God he beat that woman so badly", said one the doctors.

"How could a husband do that to his wife", said the other doctor.

"I hear that that woman is related to Manny Santos the singer", said the doctor.

"Really?", asked the other doctor.

Manny could feel her heart beating. No it couldn't be. Manny looked inside the room and gasped. She walked in.

"Mom", asked Manny.

She gasped once more when she saw her mother's face, bruised and battered. She hardly recognized her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The doctor walked out and looked at the group huddled in the waiting room.

"Emma Nelson?", asked the doctor.

He saw the young man stand up.

"How is my girl and my baby?", asked Sean.

The doctor looked him dead on and said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Mom", whispered Manny. Manny walked into the hospital room in complete and utter shock.

"Manuela", whispered Katie looking at her daughter.

It hurt everywhere and she tried not to wince out in pain. Manny looked on with tears flowing down her face. This couldn't be her mother. He mother wasn't a strong person but to let her dad do this, my god.

"Did papa do this to you", asked Manny slowly walking towards her battered mother.

Katie turned her head around not wanting to answer.

"Mom, did he?" asked Manny.

Katie tried to hold in a sob.

"Oh mom", whispered Manny as she gently hugged her mother.

It had been so long since she had last seen her.

"I'm so sorry Manuela, so sorry", whispered Katie.

Manny shook her head.

"It's alright mom, its okay, I'm right here", whispered Manny into her mother's ears as they both cried together.

Manny held her mother and tried to convey to her how she felt.

"I love you mom, I'm here now, I want let him hurt us again", whispered Manny as she kissed her mother's forehead.

"I promise you", whispered Manny.

Katie nodded her head and hugged Manny, holding on for dear life.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Craig woke up and did not see Manny. He sighed. She probably went to get something to eat. He closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the incident that had happened that almost cost him his life but it was so hard not to think about it. Mark Fuller what an ass. He almost killed Craig. Craig was scared he knew how powerful Mike was. Money talked even though Mark was guilty. Manny had told him about the dead body that they had found in Mark's basement it made him hold her a little bit tighter. That could have been Manny. They also had found pictures of Manny and lots of evidence to lock him away for a long time but Craig was still afraid. He was afraid to tell Manny he was afraid. He had to be strong for her and his child. Craig smiled at that. Manny was pregnant with his child. That was the best news that he had ever gotten. He would do right by both of them. He would be a better father then his father was to him. Craig sighed once more and wondered where Manny had gone off to. She usually was here all the time with him. What if something happened to her? "Alright Craig you have to calm down", said Craig out loud. He was still nervous though and looked at the door willing her to come back.

"Manny", whispered Craig as she walked in with tears streaming down her face.

He tried not to panic. She went to him and lay down next to him. He held her trying to soothe her tears.

"What is it baby", whispered Craig.

Most of what she said was muffled against his hospital gown but he understood.

"We will help her", whispered Craig kissing the top of her head.

"Guys", said Ellie walking in.

"What is it El?" asked Manny looking at Ellie that had a blank look on her face.

"It's Emma", whispered Ellie.

Manny and Craig looked at each other. What happened now?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm scared Dylan, so scared", said Marco as they walked towards the hospital.

They were both worried about Emma as well as Marco's dad.

"I know but it will be okay", said Dylan looking at him and taking his hands into his own.

"I'm here to see my father, Del Rossi is the last name", said Marco trying not to shake.

The nurse looked up and gave him a shocked look.

"You are Marco, oh my god", squealed the nurse.

Dylan rolled his eyes and pointed to the computer indicating for her to look up which room that Marco's father was being held at. She looked confused for a minute until she registered that he was here on personal business.

"Oh right, Del Rossi is in room 234", said the nurse.

Dylan took hold of Marco's hands and walked them towards the elevator.

"What about Emma?" asked Marco looking worried.

"I will drop you off up there and will try to find out about Emma and report back to you", said Dylan.

Marco nodded his head. The elevators opened and they walked in. Dylan looked at Marco trembling next to him and did the only thing that seemed appropriate, he kissed Marco softly. Marco looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Baby it will be alright", said Dylan.

"I hope so", whispered Marco.

"Mom", said Marco as he spotted his mother looking worn out sitting on a chair that just seemed to be uncomfortable.

Marco's mom looked up and tried to smile but failed.

"Oh Marco", whispered his mom as he hugged her tightly.

"How is he?" asked Marco.

"Not so good", whispered Marco's mom.

Marco nodded his head.

"He is in there", whispered Marco's mother pointing to room 234.

Marco nodded his head once more and looked at Dylan.

"Do you want me to?" asked Dylan pointing towards the room.

"No I can do this, find out what is going on with Emma", said Marco.

"You sure?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah I'm sure I have to do this alone", said Marco looking at Dylan.

Dylan nodded his head. He kissed his cheeks and hugged Marco's mother before going downstairs in search of information about Emma.

Marco slowly pushed the door and gasped at what he saw. His usually strong father was on this hospital bed hooked up to all these machines. He tried to curb the urge to cry out in pain. He walked over to his father and pulled the chair towards the bed.

"Oh dad, God what happened? What happened to us? I wish that we could be having this conversation when you aren't in here but I guess we have no choice. Dad I wish so many things, but what I wish most is that you would have accepted me. I'm your son dad why can't you accept me for who I am. I don't hate you dad I could never hate you but I hate how you ruined out relationship. I hate that I can't come to you for father/son advice. I'm scared Dad. All the time I'm scared. These past few months have been a nightmare. Manny had a stalker that shot Craig, Emma is in the hospital and god dad I almost died and you didn't even come to the hospital. You didn't want mom to come but she did. Why can't you love me", cried out Marco.

He was yelling now he knew but he held onto his father's hands hoping to get some response from him but all he heard was the machines in the silent room. Marco wiped his tears away and held on. He closed his eyes and did what he always did when he was most scared, he prayed. He prayed and cried to God.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Cameron it is not good", said the doctor looking at the young man across from him.

"Emma had gone into pre-mature labor", said the doctor.

"But she is only 5 and ½ months pregnant", answered Sean.

"I know that's why we gave her something to stop the labor. She insisted on taking it even though it can cause damage to her", said the doctor.

"What kind of damage asked Ellie that was standing up behind Sean.

"Elevated blood pressure, rapid heart beat, kidney problems", answered the doctor.

He could see Sean close his eyes.

"Is the baby okay though, is Emma going to be okay?" asked Jimmy looking very worried.

"I don't know what to tell you, so far the drug seems to be working but if it stops working we will have to deliver the baby" said the doctor.

He could see Sean's face fall.

"But it's too early", whispered Sean trying to hold back his tears.

"I know but we are doing everything we can", said the doctor.

"Can I see her?" asked Sean.

The doctor nodded.

"Guys can I go in alone, I need to talk to Em", said Sean.

"No problem Sean", said Jimmy.

Ellie nodded her head as well.

"Can someone go tell Manny and Craig what is going on?" asked Sean.

"I will tell them", said Ellie.

Sean nodded his head before walking towards the room that held Emma and his child.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean she went into labor, it's too early", said Manny looking terrified as Ellie told them about what is going on with Emma.

"I know they gave her something but they don't know how long it will work for", said Ellie.

Manny looked down at her belly.

"It's alright Manny it will be alright", said Craig.

Manny didn't look convinced though.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey", whispered Sean as he walked into the room.

Emma looked at him and tried to smile but it wouldn't come.

"Hey", whispered Emma back.

Sean sat down in the chair near her bed and took hold of her hands. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Why is this happening Sean?" asked Emma looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know", whispered Sean.

"There must be a reason, maybe I wasn't eating right or I was exercising too much", said Emma.

"God no Emma, you are a vegetarian you eat better then most Americans and you only walk a mile a day that is healthy for the baby", answered Sean.

"Then I'm cursed, I must have bad luck. I must have done something bad and our baby is paying for it", said Emma with tears flowing down her eyes.

"God no Emma you are not cursed you are the best person I know, you are good and pure", answered Sean holding onto her hands.

"Then what is it? If it's not my eating habits and I'm not cursed then why is this happening?", cried out Emma.

"I don't know I don't know", whispered Sean as she rocked her back and forth.

Emma gasped.

"What is it Emma?", asked Sean looking panicked.

"My water just broke, the baby is coming", answered Emma.

Both their eyes were opened wide.

"No this can't be happening", said Sean.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Marco looked up panicked. All the machines in the room were beeping loudly.

"What is going on?", yelled Marco as doctors and nurses rushed in.

They pushed him back.

"What is happening?", yelled Marco once more.

Marco eyes filled with tears when he heard the one continuous

beeppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

echo throughout the room. He looked at the nurses and the doctors trying to revive his father.

"Please God help us", cried our Marco.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sean looked on as the wheeled Emma away.

He looked up to the ceiling and said, "Please God help us".


End file.
